Runway Ryohei
by BEAFSTAKES
Summary: Nagsimula ang lahat sa isang promotional poster. Papaano mapapadpad ang isang amateur boxer sa mundo ng fashion at rampa? A KHR AU fic in Filipino. Session 3 and 4: Interview ng kilalang Tsunang Palpak at ng assitant ng designer.
1. Editor's Notes

CABRERA STUDIOS

In cooperation with

REBORN FANFICTIONS

and

BRIGHT LIGHTZ PRODUCTIONS

Proudly present…

_**RUNWAY RYOHEI**_

_(A Glamorous [daw] Fic by BEAFSTAKES)_

**NIHIL OBSTAT: **I don't own Reborn Nor I'm a fashionista. Ayoko ring idamay sina Bob Ong at Manix Abrera dito.

**IMPRIMATUR: **FINALLY DECODED NA SA ! WOOH! Magdiwang, pagkat ito ang unang handog ko ngayong Bagong Taon (although technically I wrote this nung September pa). Nagsimula ang lahat sa panonood ko ng America's Next Top Model at bigla na lang ito pumasok sa pag-uutak ko. And so I thought hindi ko ito seseryosohin sa takot na baka iwan ko na naman 'to sa ere, pero what the heck, umaapaw na ang lamang-loob sa utak ko! I also got inspiration from an old manga I just discovered recently habang nasa trabaho entitled 'Fashion Fade' (hanapin n'yo na lang 'yon sa MangaFox) pati na rin sa Kell on Earth at Paradise Kiss. Setting's on an Alternative Universe, ibig sabihin wala kayong mababasang mafia or dying will flames dito. Hango ito sa Kapamilya dub, isinulat sa bobongismo't Kikomachine na pananaw. Rating may change without prior notice. And also, BEWARE OF OOC-NESS GALORE. O siya…rampa na!

**EDITOR'S NOTES**

Siguro maninibago kayo sa column ko kung ipi-feature ko dito ang isang taong pinahanga ako ng husto kahit bago pa ako pumasok sa trabahong ito. Isa siyang taong itsura pa lang alam ko nang hindi siya iyung tipong patitinag sa kahit na ano. At nakilala ko siya ten years ago.

Sa unang tingin aakalain mong siga siya sa school. Nakaka-intimidate ang itsura niya. Kahit sino sigurong makakakita sa kanya, lalayo na agad. May aura siyang napakalakas, hindi ka pa lang nakakalapit, gusto mo nang umatras. Pero sa oras na makilala mo siya, sinasabi ko sa inyo, nakatagpo ka ng kaibigan sa katauhan niya. Iyan na iyan din ang nangyari sa akin.

Huling taon ko na noon sa middle school nang una ko siyang makita. Madalas siyang nagdya-jogging sa buong bayan ng Namimori tuwing umaga't tuwing hapon. Araw-araw niya iyong ginagawa. At sa araw-araw niyang pagdya-jogging nakabisado na niya ang buong bayan, nagagawa pa niyang mag-jogging na nakapiring ang mga mata! Grabe, sa isip-isip ko, may third eye ba ang taong ito?

Kung minsan kasama niya ang kapatid niyang babae't ilang kaibigan niya sa eskwelahan nila, lahat sila mga isang taon ang bata nila sa kanya. Napaisip tuloy ako kung meron din ba siyang mga kabarkadang sing-edad niya, pero sila ang madalas kong makita. At may pagka-warfreak din ang mga kaibigan niya. Pero sa kabuuan, masaya sila lagi. At least may panahon siya para sa sarili niya.

Pero mas nakilala ko siya ng husto nang maglaban ang school namin at school nila sa Interschool Boxing Tournament. Siya pala ang pambato ng team nila sa lightweight. Isang round pa lang, tumba na agad ang pambato namin! Ganun siya kalakas. Tao ba talaga siya? Paulit-ulit ko iyong tinanong sa sarili ko. Hanggang sa nagkaroon ako ng pagkakataong malaman kung sino talaga siya mula sa ka-batch ko sa school organ namin: captain pala siya ng Namimori Middle School Boxing Club—pero imposible dahil second year pa lang siya! Lalo pa nang malaman kong maraming tournament na pala siyang sinaliha't pinananlunan simula noong Grade Six siya. Iyon ang tinatawag kong utmost dedication.

Kaya nagdesisyon akong sumali sa Journalism Club ng eskwelahan namin, kahit na medyo huli na ako, para lang makita ko siya ulit at magkaroon ng pagkakataong interbyuhin siya kahit isang beses. Gusto ko pa siyang makilala ng husto, kung papaano't saan niya nakukuha ang lakas niyang iyon. Gusto ko siyang gawing inspirasyon—kahit na masyadong malayo ang boxing sa journalism.

Pero ni isang beses noong panahong iyon, hindi ko siya na-interview.

Minsan isang araw hindi ko na siya noon nakikitang nagdya-jogging sa umaga. Pati sa hapon. Bihira ko na rin siyang nakikita kasama ang mga kaibigan niya. Dumaan na lang ang ilang taon na hindi ko maiwasang mag-alala kung ano na ang nangyari sa kanya. Hindi kaya lumipat na iyon ng bahay? O kaya nagkasakit ng matagal? Tuluyan ko na siyang hindi nakita nang lumipat ang buong pamilya namin sa Tokyo nang ma-promote ang Papa ko sa trabaho, pero patuloy ko iyong iniisip habang tinuloy ko ang buhay ko. Kahit ganoon, hindi na ako nawala sa Journalism Club, mula middle school, high school, nang pumasok ako sa isang multimedia university hanggang sa makatapos ako ng Journalism at nakuha sa Hare-Hare Daily na kilalang diyaryo sa Tokyo, sa referral na rin ni Papa. Sa ngayon ako na ang associate editor pero nagsusulat pa rin ako sa sarili kong column, patuloy na nangangalap kung ano ang bago't napapanahon…

Hanggang sa isang di-inaasahang pagkakataon, nakita ko siya ulit.

Two years ago inimbitahan ako bilang representative ng dyaryo namin sa isang Hero's Welcome and Party para sa noo'y WBF International Bantamweight Champion na isang kilalang athlete-model na hindi ko nakuha ang pangalan. Seven years na siya noong gumagawa ng pangalan sa larangan ng boxing at bukod doon isa rin siyang sikat na model. Ang nakakatawa doon, hindi ko na nga nakuha ang pangalan niya, hindi ko pa nakikita ang itsura niya. Sa sobrang busy ko kasi sa trabaho kaya hindi ko na napapansin ang mga bagay-bagay sa paligid ko.

Nang tinanong ko si Boss kung ano ang pangalan ng boksingeron iyon, binatukan lang niya ako, sinabihan pa akong hindi nakikinig sa meeting. Ni hindi ko daw kilala si Ryohei Sasagawa? Nang narinig ko ang pangalan niya, ganoon na lang ang laki ng mata ko. Kaya nga nang una kong makita si Ryohei Sasagawa, ganoon na lang ang gulat ko. Hindi kasi ako puwedeng magkamali. Buhok pa lang, tindig, at mukha, siya nga ang batang lalaking madalas kong nakikita noon sa daan tuwing umaga't hapon. Siya iyung batang madalas mag-jogging sa umaga't kasama ang mga kaibigan niya sa school. Siya rin ang dating Captain ng Namimori Boxing Club na kinatatakutan na noon ng buong Kantou Prefecture. Hindi talaga ako makapaniwalang sadyang ang liit ng mundo, lalo na nang makipagkamay ako sa kanya after almost eight years—grabe ang pagka-starstruck ko! Parang dream come true na makadaupang-palad ang noo'y pinapanood mo lang sa daan na nagte-training. Unang pagkakakilala ko pa lang sa kanya, grabe, sobrang down-to-earth, palatawa, feeling niya matagal ka na niyang kaibigan. Nagawa ko noong makipagkuwentuhan sa kanya't inamin kong nakita ko na siya noon. Nahiya pa siya sa lagay na iyon, hindi niya kasi inakalang matagal na palang may sumusubaybay sa kanya simula pa noong middle school.

Dahil sa nangyaring iyon, ako na mismo ang nakiusap sa Editor-in-Chief namin na ako na ang mag-i-interview para sa feature namin, pero dalawang taon pa bago ako pagbigyan dahil busy na ulit si Ryohei sa trabaho niya. Kaya nang manalo siya ulit, naisip ng Editor namin na gawan siya ng isang special feature na nakahiwalay pa sa weekly magazine namin—at ako ang inatasang mamuno sa Feature Committee. Ganoon na lang ang tuwa ko't nagsimula na ako sa pangangalap ng data pagka-assign sa akin. Mahirap sa umpisa, kailangan mo pang hagilapin ang lahat ng mga nakasalamuha't kaibigan niya, pati pamilya niya, para makakuha ng datos para sa feature. Sa pangangalap ko, marami akong natuklasan sa kanyang hindi ko alam, hindi ko inasahan, nakakagulat at nakakatawa. At nang ma-interview ko siya sa unang pagkakataon, may mga bagay na nakalap ko na kinumpirma niya. Katunayan, siya pa ang nagkuwento tungkol sa sarili niya. Kung saan-saan na kami nagkikita, basta sa kung saang gusto niya para magpa-interview—na ang totoo ayaw niya iyong tawaging interview lang kundi simpleng kuwentuhan lang kahit alam niyang ilalabas din ito sa magazine.

Kaya ipinagmamalaki ng Hare-Hare Daily ang feature na ito dahil pinaghirapan namin ito't pinaghandaan sa loob ng dalawang taon. Hindi lang ako ang naghirap para rito, pati ang staff ginawa ang lahat para mapaghandaan ito bago man lang ang kaarawan ng Japan's Lion Puncher sa August 26. Maituturing ko na rin itong aking magnum opus bilang isang mamamahayag at miyembro ng Hare-Hare Family sa loob ng anim na taon. Alay ito sa taong naging dahilan para maging positibo sa buhay at magpatuloy sa gitna ng unos. Ang araw na mananatiling sumisikat at tumatatag sa paglipas ng panahon...

Sana magustuhan ninyo ang aming special feature para sa buwang ito. Kung meron kayong mga tanong, puna't suhestiyon sa kung ano ang nabasa n'yo dito, puwede kayong sumulat sa amin o mag-email sa akin sa irieminieminymo (at) yeahbah (dot) com (dot) jp. Malugod naming tinatanggap ang mga reaksyon ninyo. Salamat!

(**HWOPYA: **Mapapansin ninyong iba ang format nito sa ibang kuwento, ginawa ko siyang editorial kuno. Malalaman n'yo rin kung bakit. Anyway, kung nabasa n'yo na ito, salamat. Magsisimula na ang totoong kuwento sa susunod na chapter! Syangaps, available din ang English Version nito, just check it out na rin! :D)


	2. Session 1

(**BAGO ANG LAHAT: **WOHOOO! Dalawang reviews na agad! Ehem... to **Princess_Arcs_di_Cielo **and **ExtReme_Rain17**, salamat sa reviews! Sagot sa pangalawang reviewer, ending na agad, noh? WAHAHAHAHA! Bakit nga ba doon ako nag-jump? Itong susunod na chapter ang sasagot d'yan! Pansin n'yong first person ang format, I made it in a documentary, biographical style. Malalaman n'yo rin ang dahilan. Oh well...)

(**DISCLAIMER ULIT: **Reborn! and all of its characters are all belonged to Amano Akira-sensei. Anuman ang mababasa n'yong pangalan dito na never n'yo pang narinig sa buong talambuhay n'yo, 'yon, akin 'yon.)

_RUNWAY RYOHEI_

**Session One:**

**MHAR**

**N**agsimula ang lahat sa isang promotional poster.

Malapit na noon ang panibagong schoolyear, kaya puspusan ang paghahanda ng lahat ng clubs ng Namimori Middle School. Tiyak marami na namang incoming freshmen ang magsisipasukan dalawang linggo pa mula noon para sa orientation kaya dapat ayuz ang first impression. Excited na ang lahat, lalung-lalo na ang aming Boxing Club.

Naging maayos naman ang takbo ng club namin, nananalo sa mga tournaments, at kami pa ang naging National Champion nang panahong iyon. Pero sa nakuha naming tagumpay, iisa lang, kung tutuusin, ang nagdadala sa team namin—walang iba kundi ang aming Team Captain. Wala nang hihigit pa sa pagmamahal niya sa boxing, mula pa pagkabata. Lagi niya iyong kinukuwento sa amin. Ang problema lang noon, malapit na siyang grumuaduate. At sa oras na grumuaduate na siya, wala nang matitirang magaling sa team namin. Seryoso. Wala na sigurong makakatalo pa sa kanya, kahit pagtulungan pa siya ng mga naging seniors namin. Kaya siya nga ang pinakabatang captain sa kasaysayan ng Boxing Club eh...

Pero ito, atin-atin lang ah: kung ano daw ang ikinalakas ng kamao niya, iyon din daw ang ikinahina ng utak niya. Magtaka ka na lang kung papaano siya nakatungtong ng middle school. Pero oks lang, hindi naman mawawalan ng malakas ang team kapag hindi siya grumuaduate... Joke lang! Baka isulat mo ang sinabi ko, ah!

Ah, ito. Suwerte talaga ni Captain. Kapatid lang naman niya ang Prinsesa ng Namimori. Isa siyang anghel: napakaganda na nga, ubod pa ng bait. Marami nang sports clubs ang naglaban-laban at halos nagka-giyera na sa school makuha lang siyang manager—pero ayaw niya. Kahit ang maging manager namin, pass siya. Importante sa kanya kung ano ang gusto ng kuya niya, at nirerspeto naman iyon ni Captain. Overprotective din si Captain sa kanya, at sang-ayon nga sa tsismis, ang tanging kahinaan ng Captain namin ay kapag nakikita niyang umiiyak ang kapatid niya. Siyempre secret lang nilang dalawa iyon. Yung mga kaklase ng kapatid niya ang tanging nakakaalam.

At saka...secret lang din 'to: crush ko ang kapatid niya. Tural, sino namang hindi magkaka-crush sa kanya? Kaya nga ako nag-boxing dahil sa kanya eh! Ssssh...!

Iyan si Ryohei Sasagawa, ang aming magiting na Captain ng Namimori Boxing Club, ang binansagang Lion Puncher, kinatatakutan ng buong campus at ng buong prefecture. Wala na nga sigurong makakapantay sa kaligayahang nararamdaman niya sa tuwing tumutungtong siya sa ring at sumusuntok. Wala na rin sigurong hihigit pa sa pangarap niyang maka-sparring si Manny Pacquiao balang araw. Pero sa totoo lang... walang nag-akalang babaguhin ng ginawa kong poster ang buhay niya, gaya nga ng sinabi ko kanina.

At kung inaakala mong ang boxing ang nagpabago sa buhay niya, diyan ka nagkakamali.

**-0-**

"Yan na ba 'yung poster?" ipinakita ko ang ginawa kong promotional poster para sa club namin. Dahil alam nilang ako lang ang may alam sa computer graphics at dahil me negosyo kaming printing service kaya sa akin itinoka ang promotion para sa susunod na linggo. Dalawa ang ginawa ko, and as usual, si Captain ang poster boy. Mukha namang papatok kung siya ang gagawin kong model.

"Oks ba?" tanong ko.

"Kung lima ang hinlalaki ko, baka kanina pa ako nag-five thumbs up! Basbas na lang ni Captain ang kulang, puwede na 'yang ipaskil kahit ngayon na!"

"Yun na nga eh... Hindi ko siya mahagilap kung saan..."

"Sinubukan mo na bang hanapin sa classroom nila?"

"Wala namang tao sa classroom nila pagpunta ko doon. Tsaka saglit lang ako doon. Alam mo namang bawal ang lowerclassmen sa floor na 'yon eh..."

"Eh 'yung kapatid niya?"

"Uh...n-nakita ko sa me garden...kasama niya 'yung mga kaklase niyang mas nakakatakot pa yata kay Captain—teka nga, bakit pa? Ano ba'ng alam nu'n?"

"Di ka rin tangek, noh? Kapatid siya ni Captain, natural lang na me alam 'yon kung saan 'yon nagsususuot 'pag ganitong oras! Teka...'wag mong sabihing..."

Nahulaan din niya ang dahilan ko. Ano naman ngayon sa kanya? Oo nga't sumali ako sa Boxing Club dahil sa kapatid niya pero ni minsan, mula nang sumali ako, hindi ko pa noon pinangahasang lapitan siya sa anumang dahilan. Sinisiguro ko sa 'yo, kapag sinubukan mo siyang lapitan, hindi pa nga nakaharap sa 'yo, hindi mo na namalayang hinimatay ka na pala sa sobrang kilig. Para mo lang sinubukang makipag-eyeball sa isang diyosa.. Nangyari na 'yon sa akin. Hindi ko tuloy maiwasang mainggit noon kay Captain at sa mga kaklase niya, lalo na ke Tsunang Palpak. Sanay na sila kase. Immune na sa kagandahan niya, kumbaga. Kung kaklase ko lang siya noong first year, hindi ako mapapahiya sa harap niya!

"Ang torpe mo mhen!" nagsalita ang hindi torpe. "Para lang tanungin 'yung babae, magpapasama ka pa! Para saan pa't sumali ka pa sa Boxing Club?"

Kaya ang teammate ko na rin ang nag-alok na samahan ako kung nasaan si Kyoko Sasagawa, ang cute na kapatid ni Captain, para tanungin kung nasaan si Captain nung mga oras na iyon. Dalawang bagay lang ang inaalala ko noon: ang mangyayari sa amin kapag nakita na namin si Kyoko, at ang magiging reaksyon niya kapag nakita na niya ang poster. Hindi ko naman inaalala kung pangit o maganda ang ginawa ko. Yung subject mismo. Pero kung para sa kinabukasan ng Boxing Club, ano naman ang magagawa ko?

**-0-**

At gaya nga ng inaasahan ko, ni hindi pa nga kami nakakalapit kay Kyoko, nanigas na agad nag kasama ko. Pero hindi ko lang sure kung iyon talaga ang dahilan o 'yung mga kasama niya noong mga oras na iyon: 'yung mukhang foreigner na parang anak ng lider ng sindikato, Hayato Gokudera ang pangalan niya, matalino sana pero ang daming kaaway sa loob at labas ng school. Yung isa naman, 'yung Ace ng Namimori Baseball Club, si Takeshi Yamamoto. Mukha lang 'yon mabait pero ang sabi mas warfreak pa raw siya kay Hayato 'pag ginalit ng husto. Yung isa namang kasama niyang babae, si Hana Kurokawa, kalaban ni Hayato sa pagiging valedictorian at kilalang allergic sa mga lalaki...

At 'yung isang mukhang lampa't madaling lokohin, bawal siyang galitin. Sa maniwala ka't sa hindi, tinalo na niya minsan si Captain sa isang sparring match. At oras na galitin mo ang tinutukso noong 'Tsunang Palpak', sana naging buni ka na lang.

Kasi naman, sa lahat ng puwedeng maging kasama ni Kyoko nung time na iyon, sila pang apat! Pero naroon na rin lang ako, wala namang masama kung magtatanong ako. Eh 'yon lang naman ang pinakapakay ko, di ba? At ang rakenrol pa doon, mukhang kilala niya ako.

"Ikaw 'yung teammate ni Kuya, di ba?" tanong niya bigla.

Hindi ko alam ang isasagot ko noon. Tinanong lang ako ng isang diyosa, biglang pumulupot ang dila ko. Gustuhin ko mang magsalita, bigla naman akong nabangag. Tingin tuloy ng iba sa akin, isa akong adik na anumang oras dudukutin ang prinsesa nila kaya ganoon na lang ang sama ng tingin sa akin lalo na niya Hana't Hayato. At ang masaklap pa, pinagsuspetsahan nila pati ang mga pinaghirapan kong at bigla na nila 'yong kinuha mula sa akin!

"Ano 'to ha?" dekwat ni Hayato bigla.

"Uy, Hayato!" sinuway siya ni Tsunang Palpak. "Isoli mo 'yan-!"

"Pero Boss, mukha kasing kahila-hinala eh! Ikaw ba hindi manghihinala kung me kelangan ka ke Kyoko tapos me dala ka nito? Mahirap na, oy!"

"Pero ano naman ang kinalaman ng poster sa pakikipag-usap ke Kyoko?" tanong ni Takeshi. Oo nga naman. Pero...

"Wala kang alam kaya 'wag kang sumabat!"

"Me punto du'n si Takeshi noh," sabay dekwat ni Hana sa isa pang poster. "Ang sabihin mo, gumagawa ka lang ng alibi para makita mo kung ano'ng...meron...

dito..."

Patay na ako.

At gaya ng pinangangambahan ko, hindi si Captain ang unang nakakita sa poster kundi ang kapatid niya't mga kaklase nito. Gusto ko na noong bawiin mula sa kanila 'yung mga poster sa sobrang hiya ko, pero naisip ko rin, malalaman ba nila na ako ang gumawa? Nung mga oras na iyon paulit-ulit kong ipinagdarasal na sana hindi na nila iyon malaman, pambabawas-kahihiyan na rin, at konting delikadeza na rin sa kapatid. Mas ayos pa na makita nila ang poster na hindi nila malalaman kung sino ang may-gawa.

Tulad ng inaasahan, hindi maipinta ang itsura nila nang makita nila ang mga poster, lalung-lalo na 'yung kasama nilang si Hana. Lumala pa nang unang mag-react ang Tsunang Palpak:

"D-di ba," turo pa niya, "yan...si..."

"BA'T SIYA ME POSTER!" nabaliw bigla si Hana. "Isa siyang malaking kasiraan sa lahat ng lalaki! BA'T SIYA ANDITOH! KADIREEEH!" sabay balik ng poster ke Hayato't nag-walkout na ipinagtaka namin.

"Sa'n ka pupunta?" tanong pa ni Kyoko.

"Uuwi na! Magpapahangin! Whatever! Ilayo n'yo lang sa 'kin 'yan!" at nilayasan nga niya kami.

Kahit si Hayato, kulang na lang punitin sa harap ng lahat ang pinaghirapan kong poster dahil lang si Captain ang model. Hindi ko na tuloy alam kung ano ang naging kasalanan ni Captain sa kanila't ganoon na lang ang reaction nila nang makita nila ang poster. Hindi ko alam kung sila'y nang-iintimidate o nang-aasar lang.

"Hoy, ikaw!" bigla niya akong tinawag. "Ba't me ganito ang Captain n'yo? Para sa'n to? Alam mo, ok na sana 'to, eh, panira lang 'yung model. Gagamit na lang kayo ng picture, 'to pang sa Captain n'yo! Hindi ba pwedeng wala 'to? Sa'n ba kayo nagpagawa nito?"

Kung makapagtanong daig pa niya ang taga-Discipline Committee. Hindi naman ako makasagot, ano naman kasi ang isasagot ko? Kapag hindi naman niya nagustuhan ang sagot ko, todo-gisa ako. Pakiramdam ko tuloy dapat tama ang isasagot ko kung ayaw kong maprito ng buhay dahil lang sa isang poster...

Mabuti na lang, sa di-inaasahang pagkakataon, iniligtas ako ni Takeshi. "Promotional poster 'yan para sa orientation, ano?"

Nahulaan niya kung para saan ang poster. "O...oo! Para sa mga incoming freshmen!"

"Kaya naman pala eh! Grabe, parang kelan lang na freshmen pa lang tayo!"

Tanging siya lang ang nakahula kung para saan ang poster. Tural dahil miyembro siya ng Baseball Club kaya natural na nag-iisip na rin sila ng gimik para makapang-akit ng magiging members nila. Sabi pa niya, "Buti pa nga kayo, me gimik na, eh. Ang hirap kasing mag-isip! Wala kasi sa amin ang marunong gumawa ng poster kaya hindi kami makapag-promote ng maayos. Sa'n n'yo ba 'yan pinagawa? Papatulong sana kami, eh-"

"Hindi 'yon ang punto, gunggong!" sumabat ulit 'yung sigang foreigner. "Yang utak-damong nasa poster ang inaalala ko! Di kaya imbis na makasungkit kayo ng members eh-"

Biglang tinakpan ni Tsunang Palpak ang bibig ng kasama niyang negatron. Nakuha ko rin ang ginawa niya. Dahan-dahan niyang itinuro si Kyoko. Natigilan din siya, napahiya siguro. Natural na mahihiya iyon kapag nilalait-lait niya si Captain sa harap ng kapatid niya.

"P-pasensya ka na sa kaklase ko ha?" dispensa ni Tsunang Palpak. "N-nakalimutan niya kasing andito si Kyoko, eh..."

Sa dami tuloy ng interruptions na sinimulan ni Hayato, nawala na tuloy sa isip ko ang pakay ko. Hihilahin ko na sana ang kasama ko palayo para maka-eskapo pero sa di-inaasahan, si Kyoko pa mismo ang nagpaalala sa akin. Bigla niya akong tinanong:

"S-sandali! Hinahanap mo ba si Kuya?"

"Uh," agad akong bumalik. "O...oo sana...k-kaya nga kami nandito eh...nagbabakasakaling..."

"Kung hindi ako nagkakamali, 'pag ganitong oras wala na si Kuya sa campus. Pero tiyak wala pa rin siya sa bahay..."

Sa madaling salita, nasayang lang ang paglapit ko.

"Ano nga pala ang pangalan mo?"

Pakiramdam ko para akong kinantahan bigla ng isang napaka-cute na anghel nang itanong niya kung ano ang pangalan ko. Hindi ko naman siya bibigo. Hindi ko na naisip kung para saan iyon, malamang para siguro i-refer ako sa kuya niya. "Uh...H-Hidemaru... Hidemaru Nishiura..."

Medyo nagulat si Tsunang Palpak nang marinig niya ang pangalan ko. "N-Nishiura ba kamo!" nagtaka naman ako. "Uh, Hayato, pahiram muna ng poster..."

Nagtaka man si Hayato, sumunod rin siya. Doon ko lang naalala ang pinakamalaking kaengutang ginawa ko sa poster kaya ganoon na lang ang pagkabigla niya sa pangalan ko. At gaya ng kutob ko, nalaman din nila kung sino ang may-gawa ng nasabing mga poster. "Sabi na. Ikaw si Mhar Nishiura, no?"

Sabi ko na nga ba. Ni hindi ko na nga napansing kanina pa nangangamatis ang mukha ko sa sobrang hiya. "Uh...o-oo...ako nga-"

"ASTEEG!" halatang tuwang-tuwa si Takeshi sa ginawa ko. "Ang ganda nito mhen! Pa'no mo 'to ginawa!"

"Ah...eh..." napakamot na lang ako sa ulo, "yung kuya ko...me-ari ng graphics shop sa me kanto...kaya..."

"Puwede bang malaman kung magkano pagawa nito?" itinuro 'yung poster.

"Ha?"

"Sasabihin ko muna 'to sa Captain namin. Pag pumayag, kami na'ng bahalang magbigay sa 'yo ng material at ikaw na'ng bahala sa output. Ayos ba 'yun sa 'yo?"

"Uh...d-depende sa...sa material na ibibigay n'yo... titignan natin-"

"Di ka rin engot noh!" bigla siyang sinigawan ni Hayato. "Ba't ka magpapagawa sa taga-Boxing Club! Para ka na ring nagpatulong sa-"

Sila nang dalawa ang nagpatahimik sa kanya.

"P-pasensya ka na talaga ha?" nag-sorry ulit si Tsunang Palpak. "Ang totoo, ang ganda ng ginawa mo! Ang galing! Tiyak matutuwa ang Captain n'yo 'pag nakita niya 'to!"

"Tama si Tsuna!" kinuha ni Kyoko ang poster mula sa hustler. "Kung gusto mo ako na lang ang magpapakita nito kay Kuya. Kaya mo siya hinahanap di ba?"

Abot-tenga na noon ang ngiti ko nang si Kyoko Sasagawa na mismo ang nag-alok na siya ang magdadala ng poster kay Captain. "T-talaga!"

"Oo naman! At alam mo ba, malayo ang mararating mo dahil dito. Puwede kang maging magaling na graphic designer sa mga dyaryo, sa mga magazine, kahit sa internet pa! Basta ituluy-tuloy mo lang 'to, okay?"

Kahit na halos hindi na mawala-wala ang pamumula ng mukha ko, basta't si Kyoko Sasagawa ang nagsabing malayo ang mararating ko dahil sa mga poster na iyon, maniniwala nga akong mangyayari nga iyon. At kahit iba ang nakakita't nakaalam, iba pa rin talaga ang pakiramdam na pinupuri ang pinaghirapan mo. Ang sarap pala kahit medyo nahihiya pa rin ako. Ang totoo, mga taga-Boxing Club lang ang nakakaalam tungkol sa 'talent' kong ito, lalo na si Captain, kaya sa akin kinomisyon ang paggawa sa poster. Kaya nga hanggang sa oras na iyon hindi pa rin ako makapaniwalang pinuri ng mismong kapatid ng Captain ang ginawa ako. Hiningi pa niya sa akin ang isa sa mga poster para ipakita kay Captain mismo. Sobrang kinilig ako sa nangyari!

Tuloy, sa pag-uwi ko sa amin, hindi ako nakakin ng maayos. Hindi ko rin nagawa ang homework ko. At hindi rin ako nakatulog. Kinilig pa rin ako sa kasabay noon, nag-aalala pa rin ako sa magiging reaksyon ni Captain sa ginawa kong poster. Oo't alam niya ang kakayahan ko, pero paano naman ang kalalabasan ng gawa ko? Hindi ko tuloy naiwasang kabahan para bukas. Baka bukas hindi na niya ako pansinin dahil doon. O baka pa nga sigawan ako't palayasin sa Boxing Club! Kung anu-ano na noon ang naisip ko nang gabing iyon kaya napuyat tuloy ako nang maghalo ang excitement at kaba sa puso ko dahil lang sa ginawa kong poster.

**-0-**

Pinilit ko noong gumising ng maaga para sa club training. Akala tuloy ng mga kuya ko, nakabatak ako. Subukan kaya nilang matulog habang nag-iisip! Pero siguro nga nakabatak ako noon, tipong tulog ang diwa ko habang may ginagawa akong kababalaghan, dahil pagdating ko sa school, poster agad ni Captain ang sumalubong sa akin.

At hindi lang iyon nag-iisa. Kalat na iyon sa may entrance pa lang. Sa mga bulletin boards. Sa iba't ibang buildings. At pansin kong pirmado na iyon ni Captain, ni Coach, at ng representative ng Student Council. Dumami pa nang nakarating na ako ng gym. At sa pakiwari ko, isa lang ang ibig sabihin noon...

"Mga repapips! Andito na si Mhar!" bigla akong pinalibutan ng mga kasama ko, lahat nakangiti na parang mga hyena. Kung anu-ano na tuloy ang inisip ko dahil sa sobrang puyat, at buti napansin iyon ng iba.

"Wow, mhen!" gulat ng isang kasama ko. "Ano'ng nangyari sa 'yo! Nakabatak ka ba!"

"Hindi ako nakatulog," diretso ko.

"Sa sobrang excitement 'yan!" kindat ng kasama ko kahapon. "Uy, speaking of excitement, hinihintay ka na ni Captain sa loob para i-congratulate ka! Sabi ko sa 'yo, papatok ang poster mo eh!"

Hindi ko noon makuha ang mga sinasabi nila dahil puyat ako't litaw ang utak ko. Ang tanging alam ko lang noon itinutulak na ako ng mga kasama ko papasok ng gym, kung saan naghihintay na doon ang sentensya ko.

**-0-**

"BILIB NA BILIB na talaga ako sa 'yo, Nishiura! Instant hit ang poster mo! Umpisa pa lang 'to pero tignan mo: hindi pa 'yan mga incoming first year pero blockbuster na ang pila para sa mga gustong sumali! Dahil 'yan sa poster mo! Saludo ang buong Boxing Club sa 'yo TO THE MAX!"

Kulang na lang yakapin na ako't paghahalikan ni Captain sa sobrang tuwa. Kaya pala alas-sais y media pa lang noon ng umaga, puno na ang gym ng mga aplikante, partida puro mga incoming second at third year ang nakapila. Hindi ko alam kung ang ginawa ko ngang poster ang nagdala sa kanila sa gym o curious lang sila sa kayang gawin ng Captain namin... O baka naman katulad ko lang silang sumali lang para magkaroon ng chance na makalapit sa kapatid ni Captain. Gayumpaman, in fairness, nawala ang kabangagan—este ang puyat ko sa nakita ko. Nakakwala nga naman ng antok ang dami ng mga gustong sumali sa team. At para kay Captain, nakakataba iyon ng puso, kaya lalo siyang ginanahan sa training ng araw na iyon na kulang na lang magdamag na kami sa gym ma-accommodate lang ang silang lahat.

"Kayong lahat, makinig kayo! Gayahin n'yo si Nishiura!" at pinagyabang pa niya ako sa lahat. "Mabuting halimbawa siya ng isang dedicated na member ng Boxing Club! Hindi siya nag-atubiling ibahagi ang talento niya sa paggawa ng poster para maisalba ang club natin! Dahil sa kanya kaya tiyak may uusbong nang bagong pag-asa sa team natin! Dapat lang tayong magpasalamat sa kanya!"

"YES CAPTAIN!" sagot nilang lahat.

"At bilang ganti, magsikap pa tayo lalo next year! Di porke't tayo ang National Champion, magpapabaya na tayo! Kelangan nating panatilihin ang title! At hindi iyon imposible kung hindi tayo magtutulungan! Kaya ba natin 'yon?"

"TO THE MAX!" nakisagot na rin ako.

Doon pa lang, nahawa na ako sa pinakawalang energy ni Captain. Lagi naman siya ganoon, eh, kung ako ang tatanungin, pero iyon na siguro ang unang beses na nag-init siya ng husto. Iyon din ang unang beses na naging super-busy ang Boxing Club dahil sa dami nga naman ng mga nagbabakasakali. Doon ko lang naramdaman ang epekto ng ginawa kong poster. Tama nga si Kyoko. Doon pa lang, nakikita ko na ang future ko. Tuwang-tuwa pa si Captain. Sa isang iglap lang nawala ang puyat ko't tumulong na rin sa team. Doon pa lang, nasabi ko rin sa sarili kong ang laki nga ng silbi ko sa team. Mabuti na lang at pinanganak ako sa pamilya ng mga graphic designers!

Sa dami ng mga aplikante, napilitan kaming mag-extend hanggang alas-diyes ng umaga. Pero alas-nuwebe na noon at hindi pa kami nangangalahati. Katunayan, parami ng parami ang mga dumarating kahit na umpisa na ng first period. Oks lang daw, sabi ni Captain, nakakuha naman daw siya ng permiso sa Student Council na puwede kami hanggang lunchtime kaya wala nang problema. Isa pa, hindi lang ang Boxing Club ang busy nang oras na iyon, kaya ganadong-ganado siyang i-train ang mga bagong-dating...

Hanggang sa may pumasok na mga weirdong taong naka-amerikanang itim.

Mga anim silang matitikas na bodyguard. Yung nasa gitna, naka-mohawk pa, pero alam kong bading kasi kulay pa lang ng buhok niya, shocking neon green, me suot pang balahibo ng manok, naka-shades na kumikinang, kumikembot pa habang naglalakad. Me assistant pang pandak na naka-sumbrerong itim na palaka, me hawak na notebook, bolpen, may nakasabit na camera, at mukhang hindi nakatulog ng isang siglo. Huminto ang buong gym sa pagdating nila, ang lahat ng mata'y nasa kanila. Hindi ko alam kung ano ang pakay nila, pero sigurado akong hindi sila naroon para mag-tryout. Imposible kasi sa itsura nila.

At napansin ko na lang ang hawak-hawak ng bakla na kinausap noon ang assistant niya: isang nakarolyong poster. Bigla na lang akong nanigas.

"Franny dear," narinig ko siya, "sigurado ka bang _ito_ ang lugar?"

"Ikaw ang me sabing pumunta tayo rito," sagot ng assistant, "tapos ngayon tatanungin mo ako kung ito nga 'yon?"

Hindi rin siya pilosopo. "Di ka rin etchuserong pagtanungan no? Tinatanong kita diyan ng maayos..."

Dahil kakaiba nga ang ereng pino-project ng mga weirdong MIB, ang coach na namin mismo ang lumapit. "Uh...excuse me, ano po ang kailangan nila?"

"You mean sino," sinagot siya ng bakla. Me pagka-suplado, uh, suplada. "Anyway, ito ba ang Boxing Gym ng Namimori Middle School?"

"Uh...ito nga ho-"

"So ibig sabihin," at biglang ipinakita kay Coach ang napulot niyang poster—at ganoon na lang ang tubo ng question mark sa ulo ko, "kilala n'yo ang nasa poster na 'to. Hinahanap namin siya."

Maging ang lahat ay nagtaka na rin—at si Captain, na nasa poster, na-curious na rin sa kung ano ang kailangan ng mga taong iyon sa kanya. "S-siya ang Captain namin dito," sagot ni Coach. "Ano'ng kailangan n'yo sa kanya?"

"Captain n'yo?" mukhang nagulat ang bading. "Kaya naman pala, Franny dear! Ah, anyway, hinahanap namin siya para ibigay sa kanya ang isang pambihirang opportunity!"

"Ano'ng...opportunity?" maging kami'y nagtaka rin sa kung anong 'oportunity' ang gusto nilang ibigay noon kay Captain, samantalang hindi pa nila sinasabi kung sino talaga sila't ano ang trabaho nila. Kaya para makasiguro, si Captain na mismo ang lumapit sa kanila.

"Ako ang Captain ng Namimori Boxing Club, Ryohei Sasagawa. Me kelangan daw kayo sa akin?"

Diretso't walang kiyeme si Captain, as usual. Pero nahuli ko 'yung bading na napagalaw ang tenga't napakagat-labi nang makita niya si Captain. Hindi ko naman maiwasang kilabutan. "Fran," bigla niyang tinawag ang assistant niya, "take down notes!"

"Yes Madame," sabat sulat sa notebook niya.

"Nakuha mo ba ang pangalan niya?"

"Yes Madame. Captain ng Namimori Boxing Club, Ryohei Sasagawa-"

"Good! Picture!"

"Yes Madame," sabay labas sa camera't bigla niyang sinunud-sunod ang kuha niya kay Captain na parang miyembro talaga ng paparazzi-

"Teka! Teka!" pinigilan sila ni Captain na naiirita na. "Ni hindi pa nga ako pumapayag magpa-picture eh! Sino ba talaga kayo! Ano'ng kelangan n'yo sa 'ken!"

"Fran!" me inabot ang assistant niyang calling card sa kanya. "Baka makatulong iyan para makilala mo kung sino ang babago sa buhay mo starting today."

Binasa niya ang nasbaing calling card, na halos mapakamot na lang kase parang hirap siyang basahin 'yung pangalan ng bading...

"Lus...suria...?" napakamot sa ulo. "Pangalan ba 'to...?"

Nang marinig siya ni Coach, parang kulang na lang mag-freakout na ito sa inasal ni Captain. "S-sabi mo? Lussuria?"

"Uh...opo—"

"PAMBIHIRA kaya pala hindi n'yo kilala eh!"

At mukhang kilala ni Coach 'yung bading. Pero kung makapag-react siya parang anlaki-laki ng kasalanan namin sa kanya.

"Siya lang naman ang isa sa mga pinaka-respetado't pinakahinahangaang fashion designer sa buong mundo! Kahilera niya sina Chanel, Girbaud, at Monique Lhuillier! Kilala siya sa kanyang versatile unisex collections! Pa'no ko nalaman 'yon! Paboritong designer lang naman siya ng asawa ko!"

Natural na hindi namin siya kilala. Ano naman kasi ang ginagawa ng isang tulad niyang fashion designer sa teritoryo ng Boxing Club? Pero nung sinabi niyang hinahanap niya si Captain, tapos bigla na lang inilista ang pangalan niya't kinunan ng litrato, parang unti-unti ko na noong nakukuha ang pakay nila, bagay na ipinag-alala ko ng husto dahil ako pa ang matuturong accomplice slash bugaw. Ang hindi ko lang sigurado ay ang magiging reaction ni Captain kapag nalaman na niya ang pinaka-pakay ng mga iyon.

"At pagkatapos ng halos tatlong buwang paglalakbay at paghahanap sa aking perfect Apollo," drama pa ng designer, "nahanap ko na rin siya sa wakas!"

Sabay turo kay Captain.

Nagkatinginan kaming lahat nang biglang ituro ni Lussuria ang Captain namin. Kung sila at si Captain, walang kaide-ideya kung ano talaga ang pakay ng mga iyon, ako, unti-unti ko na akong nanlata. Alam ko na, kung tutuusin, pero kahit sa sarili ko hindi ko maipaliwanag kung bakit ayokong magsalita kahit gustohin ko. Sa takot na rin siguro kay Captain, kasi ang alam ko sa kanya, hindi siya 'yung tipong kumakagat agad sa kahit anong pakulo lalo pa't busy siya ngayon, at lalo na kung wala iyong kinalaman sa boxing o sa kahit anong contact sport.

Itinuro pa noon ni Captain ang sarili niya para makasiguro. Pero siguradong-sigurado ang designer. "You. Yes, you!" kinumpirma pa niya. "Ikaw! Ikaw ang Apollong matagal ko nang hinahanap para sa aking Sunny Rush Collection! Salamat na lang sa poster na ito't matatapos na rin ang pagdurusa koh!"

"Eh ano ba talaga'ng gusto n'yo sa 'ken!"

"—I want YOU...to be my supermodel!"

At binanggit din niya ang pinakahinihintay na keyword bago makapag-react ang lahat. Tulala lang noon si Captain. Nakaturo pa rin sa sarili niya. Maya-maya, biglang niyaya ni Coach ang dalawa sa office niya't sumunod ang mga eksenang hindi ko na ma-imagine hanggang sa mga sumunod na araw.

Doon ko napagtanto ang naging malaking pagkakamali ko. Noong mag-design ako ng poster para sa Boxing Club, hindi ko inakalang makakatawag ito masyado ng pansin hindi lang sa school, pati na rin sa mga taga-labas pertikular na sa isang bigating fashion designer na naghahanap pala noon ng magre-represent sa mga bago niyang dinisenyong damit. Sinadya man o hindi, ang poster na ginawa ko ang naging nitsa pa ng malaking pagbabago sa buhay ng Captain namin. Wala akong kamalay-malay noon...

Binugaw ko si Ryohei Sasagawa!

...Pero sinadya man o hindi ang pagbugaw ko sa kanya, ito pa rin ang nagtulak sa akin para traydurin ang taong natutunan kong hangaan sa loob ng ring, sa panahon kung kailan pinagbagsakan siya ng langit.

(**NOTA BENE: **Hidemaru 'Mhar" Nishiura's my first OC, incoming second year sa Namimori Middle School at kasali sa kanilang Boxing Club. Higit pa sa 'pambubugaw' niya sa kanilang Captain ang magiging kasalanan niya sa kuwentong ito, alamin n'yo na lang. English Version's already available, please check that out as well! Salamat!)


	3. Session 2

(**NOTA BENE: **Nakapag-upload na ako agad, tutal naman ready na. Basa lang people! Syangaps: Beware of OOC-ness galore! You have been warned.)

(**DISCLAIMER:** REBORN! and all of its characters are all belonged to Amano Akira-sensei. Di ko rin kaanu-ano sina Marithe+Francois Girbaud, Coco Chanel, at Monique Lhuillier. At hindi pa ako nakakapunta ng Italy sa buong buhay ko.)

_RUNWAY RYOHEI_

**Session Two:**

**LUSS**

**W**alang hindi nakakakilala sa akin. Hindi sa pagyayabang, pero isa lang naman ako sa mga pinaka-after sought, most expensive designers ngayon. Kung hindi n'yo pa ako maalala, this might ring a bell: ako ang star witness sa pagpatay kay Girogio Virtruce **[1]** na naging mentor ko for fifteen years. Nakakalurkey pang alalahanin 'yon. Dyuskoh, simula nga noon nagpalaki na ako ng katawan, five years pa akong tumira sa Thailand para lang mag-aral ng Muai Thai. Pero siyempre, hindi ko pa rin nakakalimutan ang passion ko. Dahil sa mga nangyari kaya mas lalo akong nagsumikap at para marating ang kinatatayuan ko ngayon. Ang taray ng lola mo noh?

Sa Venice ako ipinanganak. Bata pa lang ako mahilig na ako sa mga anik-anik. Favorite subject ko ang Mythology kaya mapapansin mo na lang ang mga creations ko na inspired lagi sa mga diyos at diyosa, kasi naman gataray ng sinaunang panahon para makapag-isip sila ng mga ganoong kabobonggang istorya ng mga bayaning malalaki ang katawan, mga mujeres na halos imposible na ang ganda, mga nilalang sa langit, lupa't impyerno na may major-major powers, etc, etc. Ilang Mythology books na ang nasa library ko para sa inspirasyon, noh! Nakailang beses na rin akong lumibot sa Rome, Athens, Cyprus, Egypt, kahit pa sa India para lang pasukin ako ng diyosa ng inspirasyon. Wala pa rin. Huling labas ko pa nga noon ng line eh nung two years pa bago ang pinakabago ko noon. 'Naturally' pa nga ang tawag sa collection ko, hango sa mga kuwento ng mga diwata, diwani't diyos ng kagubatan at kakahuyan. Main model ko pa nga noon si Kouyo Aoba, ang uberyabang at uber out-of-this-world na si Kouyo Aoba. At alam mo bang dahil sa hambog na 'yong talo pa ang kalandian ko kaya ako nilayasan ng espiritu ng inspirasyon! Dalawang taon din akong display sa sarili kong opisina. Pinakaayaw ko pa naman ang nilalangaw akoh!

Hanggang one time may nag-alok sa aking magbakasyon muna. Subukan ko daw sa Tuscany. Go naman ako. Sinama ko si Fran, 'yung anak ng kaibigan ko na pinakilala sa akin para gawing assistant ko. Ai, wala pa ngang summer, susmaryosep, para kaming nasa Africa sa sobrang init! Pero uy, in fairness, maaliwalas sa Tuscany, ang taray ng sunset at ang bongga ng effect sa mga buildings doon kapag tinatamaan ng sinag ng araw pag sunset na. At doon, yes doon, pangatlong araw namin sa Tuscany, bigla akong binisita't sinampal-sampal ng espiritu ng inspirasyon. Sinabi niya oras na para gisingin ang utak kong dalawang taon nang inaamag. Kinabukasan nakita ko na lang ang sarili kong nagse-sketch na't nagdedesign para sa bago kong collection habang nakatirik pa ang araw. Umutang pa ako ng tatlo pang araw para lang tapusin ang pagse-sketch ko. Ang resulta...

'Sunny Rush'. Isang panibagong unisex line inspired by the sun. Anything about the sun, mula sa composition, kuwento, hanggang sa attributes nito. At sa sketch pa lang proud na proud na ako sa sarili ko dahil sure akong pag tinahi na, kahit winter isusuot pa rin nila ito para mag-feeling summer pa rin. Reyna, noh? Matapos naming manatili sa Tuscany ng halos isang linggo, nag-book agad ako ng flight papuntang Delphi sa Greece para sa mas marami pang maipong inspirasyon. Nag-work naman. Sa Delphi kasi matatagpuan ang nasira-nang templo ni Apollo, kaya doon ko tinapos ang pagse-sketch ng designs ko't doon ko na rin tinahi ang first two outfits ng collection. Doon pa lang, sumagi na sa isip ko noon ang perfect Apollo's priestess para i-introduce ang aking bagong collection: ang half-Japanese, half-French na si Kurenai Picart **[2]**.

Naisip ko si Kuranai hindi dahil sikat siya at that time, kasi aura pa lang niya nakikita ko na sa kanya ang sunshine, at kahit gabi na'y feeling mo maaraw pa rin kapag nakikita mo siya. Mas lalong gusto ko siyang kuning model nang makita ko siya sa isang billboard na napapaligiran ng sunflowers. Lagi kasi siyang mukhang fresh and blooming, na kahit haggard na ang mundo naroon pa rin ang hinahanap-hanap mong radiance. She's perfect. Nung tinawagan ko siya noon para mag-model para sa akin, pumayag siya agad. Wala na akong problema sa priestess ko. Pero nung oras na para maghanap ng Apollo, my God, akala ko madali lang. Mas mahirap pa pala ang maghanap ng perfect model kesa maghanap ng perfect jowa! At mantakin mong inabot ako ng tatlong buwan kaka-screen sa mga potential models—pero ni isa sa kanila wala ang radiance na puwedeng i-partner kay Kurenai! Ni ayoko nang kunin si Kouyo Aoba kahit na gusto niya't pinagpipilitan niya pa noon—pero hindi, ayoko na, dahil ayoko siyang katrabaho. Unang-una, wala sa kanya ang hinahanap ko! Minsan nga gusto ko nang itapon ang mga pinaghirapan kong sketches pati ang mga tinahi ko sa sobrang frustration. Sinasabi ko sa inyo, hindi magwo-work sa collection ko ang isang model na wala sa hinahanap ko! Hindi magiging maganda ang kalalabasan ng Sunny Rush collection if one or the other would not exist! Pangit kung panlalaki lang! Pangit kung pambabae lang! Getch mo ba ang logic! One cannot exist without the other! Sino ang 'pagsisilbihan' ni Kurenai kung wala ang 'Apollo' sa tabi niya!

Until that night...

**-0-**

"San ka galing?" bad timing na umuwi ng late si Fran dahil lasing ang lola mo, buong araw nag-swimming sa beer kaiisip sa magiging Apollo mo.

"Lasing ka na naman?" binato pa ako ng isa pang tanong.

"Etchuserang frog, ako ang naunang nagtanong!"

"Sabi ko nga," basta na lang siyang umupo kung saan. "Wala. Namasyal lang ako-"

"Namamasyal sa gitna ng trabaho? Bagong-imbento mo ba 'yan?"

"Eh ikaw, umiinom sa gitna ng trabaho-"

"Oy, oy, oy, hindi ako naglalasing, ha? Kelangan ko lang ng inspiration...:"

"Eh di kelangan ko rin palang uminom."

"At bahket!"

"Kulang kase ako lagi sa inspiration para makapagtrabaho-"

"Ai, namimilosopo na naman ang tiyanak na palaka!" mura ko. "At sa tingin mo ilang taon ka na para maki-join sa akin!"

"Eh sabi mo kelangan mo ng inspirasyon kaya ka umiinom. Pa'no naman ako? Hindi ako makakilos kase kulang ako sa inspirayon-"

"Susmaryosep, Fran. Logic! Logic! Isipin mo naman kung ilang taon ka pa lang! Isa pa, ang daming puwedeng gawin para ma-inspire ka! Matuto ka namang maghanap! Pero kung tinatamad ka lang at ginagawa mo lang excuse ang paghuli mo sa akin, itulog mo na lang 'yan. Malay mo baka makapanaginip ka pa d'yan ng..."

Hanggang sa napansin ko na lang na may bitbit siyang kung anong poster. Suspetsa ko tuloy nagpunta pa siya sa shooting ng kung anong pelikula kaya siya nakasungkit ng souvenir. Pero para makasiguro...

"Ano 'yang dala mo?"

"Ah, ito?" pinakita pa niya sa akin. "Pulot ko lang sa dinaanan kong school. Nakakalat, parang nahulog mula sa pagkakadikit. Sayang naman kung hindi ko pupulutin. Mukhang astig pa naman 'yung poster..."

Pagkabuklat ni Fran sa poster, tumambad sa akin ang nakakasilaw na liwanag. Liwanag na nagmula sa lalaking nasa poster: ang tikas ng kanyang tindig, ang hubog ng kanyang mga masel, ang kinang at kinis ng kanyang balat, ang mukha niyang may angas pero nangniningning. Isang buklat pa lang sa poster, nagmistulang umaga ang madilim naming kuwarto.

I've finally found _him_.

"Franny dear," nakadikit pa rin ang mga mata ko sa model ng poster, "saan mo ba ulit...nakuha 'yan...?"

"Malapit sa school du'n, nakakalat eh, kaya-"

"Fran, you're a GENIUS!"

"...Ha?"

"Natagpuan mo rin siya! Ang-"

"Ang Apollo _mo_."

"Yes. Yes! YES!" na sa sobrang tuwa ko sa ko milagro't nawala ang kalasingan ko. "Nagkasilbi ka rin!" niyakap ko siya sa sobrang happiness. "Ni hindi mo namalayang iniligtas mo ako sa tiyak na pagkalugi! You're my lifesaver!"

Pero natagalan pa bago ma-gets ni Fran ang nararamdaman ko nung time na iyon. Ganun naman talaga siya, eh, laging late mag-react, although sanay na ako sa ugali ng assistant ko. Parang tinurukan ng formalin mula pa pagkabata. Hindi ko tuloy mabasa kung ano ang nasa utak niya, na kung minsan kulang na lang magpatawag na ako ng ispiritista para lang maging normal siyang tao.

Tinitigan pa niya 'yung poster bago pa siya makapag-react. "Sabihin mo nga," iniikot-ikot pa niya 'yung poster, "sigurado ka ba sa...sinabi mo...?"

"Beh! Palibhasa hindi ka designer kaya hindi mo masabi kung sino ang bagay sa isang damit at kung sino'ng hindi! Buti pa ako," hindi ko na naalis ang mga mata ko sa magiging future model ko, "isang tingin ko pa lang alam kong siya na. Isang buklat pa lang sa poster na 'yan, nasinagan na agad ako ng sikat ng araw. Hindi mo ba nararamdaman, Franny dear? Siya si Apollo! Siya ang araw na matagal ko nang hinahanap-hanap!"

"Yun lang naman pala eh. Ang problema, paano natin siya hahanapin-"

"Sus, Fran! Nandito na mismo ang sagot! Palibhasa ni address, tamad kang maghanap!" at ako na mismo ang nagbasa ng address na nakasulat sa poster. "Hmm...sa Boxing Gym ng Namimori Middle School pala. Doon natin siya makikita..."

"Eh papa'no kung wala talagang ganyang tao sa tinuturong address d'yan?"

"Kaya nga pupuntahan eh! Ang mabuti pa," stretch-stretch, "matulog ka na. Maaga pa tayo bukas. Pupuntahan natin ang Apollo ko-!"

"Gudlak naman kung mapapayag natin siya..."

"Dyusko, Fran...hindi ko alam kung papa'no ka inalaki ng mga magulang mo't lahat na lang ng negative vibes sa mundo sinalo mo na. Ah basta, matulog ka na! At sinisiguro ko sa 'yong mapapapayag natin siya by any means! Narinig mo! By any means..."

"Whatever. Sabi mo eh..."

At siniguro ko sa sarili ko noong tototohanin ko 'yon. Alam ni Fran ang ugali ko: hindi ko tinitigilan ang isang bagay o tao hangga't hindi ko nakukuha ang gusto ko. At pag sinabi kong siya si Apollo, _siya_ si Apollo, at tiyak na magiging successful ang pag-launch ng collection ko.

**-0-**

Kung tutuusin masyado nang late ang 8:30 ng umaga para maabutan pa namin ang Apollo ko sa pinapasukan niyang school. Paano ba naman, ambagal magising ni Fran! Nakasampung utang na siya noon ng five minutes kundi ko lang sinabing nakauwi na ang parents niya (di naman tro dahil nagha-honeymoon pa rin ang mga hitad noon sa Vanuatu) na kung tutuusin dapat kanina pa kami noong nakaalis ng alas-siyete! Tuloy pagdating namin, gahaba ng pila na di mo mawari kung para saan. Pero mukhang sulit naman. Totoo ang sinabi ni Fran tungkol sa poster, halos kalat na sa lugar na iyon ang picture ng Apollo ko. Parang bawat daan namin sinisinagan kami ng kanyang liwanag. Haaay..!

"Mukhang may nagaganap na boxing tryouts ah," hula ni Fran. "Haba kasi ng pila... So ibig sabihin, para sa tryouts 'yung poster. Kaya kung susugurin natin ang gym ngayon, baka aakalain nilang naroon tayo para mag-tryout. Pero oks lang. Trained ka naman sa Muai Thai di ba, Madame?"

Ai, si Fran. Kung ano ang ikina-nega ng katawan at utak, iyon pang ikinakati ng dila niya. Hindi ko na lang siya pinansin. Dyuskoh, pake ko sa tryouts na 'yan! Nagpunta kami doon para kay Apollo, wala nang iba. Kaya paghinto ng kotse, pinauna ko agad ang mga julalers ko papuntang gym.

**-0-**

Amoy-hombre. The usual na amoy ng isang gym lalo na pag training days. Immune na ako sa amoy since limang taon ko rin 'yong tiniis sa Thailand. At king ikukumpara sa pinuntahan ko sa Thailand, walang-wala pa ang gym ng Namimori doon. Siguro dahil karamihan sa mga naroon hindi pa yata nakakatungtong ng puberty stage kaya puwede pang pagtiyagaan. Anyway, hindi ko na pinansin ang mga nagte-training doon. Pero nang dumating kami, aba, lahat ng mata nakatuon sa amin—o siguro sa akin, na-mesmerized yata sa angkin kong ganda. Pero keber ko lang.

At para makasiguro pa, "Franny dear," tinignan ko ang lugar, "sigurado ka bang ito ang lugar?"

"Ikaw ang me sabing pumunta tayo rito,"sumagot ang palaka, "tapos ngayon tatanungin mo ako kung ito nga 'yon?"

Kung kami-kami lang, baka kanina ko pa siya noong pinatikim ng Muai Thai ko. "Di ka rin etchuserong pagtanungan no? Tinatanong kita diyan ng maayos..."

Maya-maya nilapitan kami ng medyo gurangis na lalaki. "Uh...excuse me, ano po ang kailangan nila?"

"You mean sino," sinagot ko bigla, sa inip ko na rin. "Anyway, ito ba ang Boxing Gym ng Namimori Middle School?"

"Uh...ito nga ho-"

"So ibig sabihin," ah, mabuti na lang at may lumapit sa amin nung time na iyon kundi'y hindi namin maipaparating ang aming pakay. Wala nang paliguy-ligoy, ipinakita ko agad sa kanya ang poster na napulot ni Fran nung gabi bago iyon. "kilala n'yo ang nasa poster na 'to. Hinahanap namin siya."

Kakaiba pa ang reaction ng na natanggap ko bago ako sagutin ni Manong. "S-siya ang Captain namin dito. Ano'ng kailangan n'yo sa kanya?"

"Captain n'yo?" nang malaman ko 'yon, parang nagsikantahan ang lahat ng mga Musa sa kaluluwa ko. Mas lalo pang napadali ang aming quest na makadaupang-palad ang magiging Apollo ko. "Kaya naman pala, Franny dear!" bulalas ko. "Ah, anyway, hinahanap namin siya para ibigay sa kanya ang isang pambihirang opportunity!"

"Ano'ng...opportunity?"

Ang **this** is the moment. Habang napapaisip noon si Manong kung anong 'opportunity' ang balak naming ibigay sa kanilang Captain, speaking of Captain...diosmio! Siya na mismo ang lumapit para makealam! Gustung-gusto ko na noong himatayin sa bumabalot sa kanyang sinag ng araw na papalapit na noon sa amin. The face...the built...it's Apollo—in the flesh! Gustung-gusto ko na siya noong yakapin, pero nooo, control thyself, Luss! Umayos ka, hungkag!

At nang magpakilala na rin siya, "Ako ang Captain ng Namimori Boxing Club, Ryohei Sasagawa. Me kelangan daw kayo sa akin?"

Ryohei Sasagawa. Ai...musika sa aking pandinig! Parang Japanese equivalent ng pangalan ni Apollo! Hindi na ako nag-second thoughts. "Fran, take down notes!"

"Yes Madame."

"Nakuha mo ba ang pangalan niya?"

"Yes Madame. Captain ng Namimori Boxing Club, Ryohei Sasagawa-"

"Good! Picture!"

"Yes Madame."

Ang maganda lang naman kay Fran, ipinanganak siyang Boy Scout. Alam niya kung ano ang kailangan ko, and'yan na agad, kaya hindi kami nahirapang kunan ng picture si Apollo—I mean, Ryohei. At mabuti na lang, hah, expert photographer ang assistant ko, kaya hindi ako nag-aalala kung ano ang magiging kalalabasan ng mga pictures, as long as A-ok yung model. Pero ai, nung kinukunan namin siya, kung makapag-react naman ang pobre parang never pa nakakita ng camera sa buong talambuhay niya. Takot yata ke Flash Elorde **[3]**.

"Teka! Teka!" pinipigilan niya noon si Fran "Ni hindi pa nga ako pumapayag magpa-picture eh! Sino ba talaga kayo! Ano'ng kelangan n'yo sa 'ken!"

Mukha ngang hindi niya kami kilala't wala siyang alam, so "Fran!" agad siyang naglabas ng calling card ko't ibinigay sa kanya; siya kasi ang nagtatago ng lahat ng personal things ko—maliban siyempre sa cellphone. "Baka makatulong iyan para makilala mo kung sino ang babago sa buhay mo starting today."

So binasa naman ni Apollo—uh, Ryohei, ang calling card ko na parang hirap siyang magbasa. Di ko alam kung malabo lang ang mga mata niya o hindi siya marunong magbasa, tsk-tsk... "Lus...suria...?" napakamot pa sa ulo. "Pangalan ba 'to...?"

Tural! Pero in fairview, nagulat ako nang mag-react bigla si Manong. "S-sabi mo? Lussuria?"

"Uh...opo—"

"PAMBIHIRA kaya pala hindi n'yo kilala eh!"

Kahit ako nagulat doon nang malaman kong kilala ako ni Manong, in fairview. So explain niya:

"Siya lang naman ang isa sa mga pinaka-respetado't pinakahinahangaang fashion designer sa buong mundo! Kahilera niya sina Chanel, Girbaud, at Monique Lhuillier **[4]**! Kilala siya sa kanyang versatile unisex collections! Pa'no ko nalaman 'yon! Paboritong designer lang naman siya ng asawa ko!"

Kilala nga ako ni Manong. Impressed ako. Para sa asawa niyang sinasamba ako, no wonder na may alam siya sa akin. Anyway, hindi na ako nagpaliguy-ligoy. Sinabi ko na agad ang aming misyon. "At pagkatapos ng halos tatlong buwang paglalakbay at paghahanap sa aking perfect Apollo," sabay turo ko sa kanya, "nahanap ko na rin siya sa wakas!"

Shocked ang lolo moh. Tinuro pa niya ang sarili niya.

"You. Yes, you!" ulit ko pa. "Ikaw! Ikaw ang Apollong matagal ko nang hinahanap para sa aking Sunny Rush Collection! Salamat na lang sa poster na ito't matatapos na rin ang pagdurusa koh!"

"Eh ano ba talaga'ng gusto n'yo sa 'ken!" atat na si Apollo.

"—I want YOU...to be my supermodel!"

Hindi iyon ang inaasahan kong reaction. Ang buong Boxing Club ang nagulat—maliban kay Apo—este Ryohei (dyuskoh, dapat talaga masanay na ako sa totoong pangalan niya!), tulala pa rin. Maria, mas malala pa siyang mag-react kesa kay Fran! Pero inisip ko rin na siguro speechles lang siya dahil siya ang pinili ko sa libu-libong hombres na gustong magtrabaho sa akin, including the wretched Kouyo Aoba. At sa reaction pa lang ng kanyang passe, unti-unti na rin silang namamatay sa inggit!

Pero biglang sumingit si Manong. "Ah, eh, M-Mr. Lussuria, hindi sa nangengealam ako, pero tingin ko hindi 'to magandang lugar para pag-usapan ang tungkol diyan, ano? Ang mabuti pa," tinulak niya kami somewhere, "sa opisina ko na lang natin pag'usapan 'yan. Mahirap na pag may makarinig pang iba. Alam n'yo na..."

May point naman si Manong. Inaalala lang niya ang kapakanan ng estudyante niya, so understood. Pumayag rin kaming pag-usapan ang future ni Ryohei in private, sa opisina niya. At para masigurong hindi magkakagulo habang nagmi-meeting kami, may inutusan noon si Manong na kung sino para mag-take charge. Ako naman, na-excite. Wala ako noong ibang iniisip kundi puro positive, positive, na sana positive ang makuha kong sagot mula sa aking Apollo. Konti na lang. Wag nawang...

**-0-**

"Ayoko."

Feeling ko binagsakan ako ng langit at lupa sa sagot niyang iyon. So straight to the point! Para akong binaril diretso sa puso ko! Ako, si Lussuria, tinanggihan ng isang kung tutuusi'y amateur boxer at never pa naranasang maging cover guy sa buong buhay niya! Sa simpleng sagot niyang iyon para na niya akong ininsulto. Wala pang nakakatanggi sa akin!

Si manong naman, hindi mapakali sa naging sagot ng estudyante niya. "Iho," dinig ko pa nga siya noon, "hindi ka ba kinikilabutan sa sarili mo? Kilala mo ba 'yang tinatanggihan mo! Pasalamat ka nga diya't ikaw na mismo ang nilalapitan ng isang kilalang designer! Tapos aayaw ka lang!"

"Eh sa ayoko eh," tigas ng ulo, sintigas ng masel niya. "Teka nga, Coach, binubugaw n'yo ba ako!"

Susmaryosep ang utak at bibig ng batang 'yon! Walang breeding! Tila ba unti-unting nawawala noon ang sinag ng araw sa kanya dahil doon—pero no, Lord, no! Wala na akong ibang makitang Apollo kundi siya lang! Paulit-ulit ko tuloy tinatanong sa sarili ko kung bakit kailangang pahirapan pa ang pagkumbinsi sa kanya. Ako naman itong nagtitimpi, wala akong magawa. Keri lang.

"N-naku-naku, Mr. Lussuria," panay ang hingi sa akin ni Manong ng sorry na kung tutuusin dapat 'yung bata ang humingi ng sorry sa akin, "pagpasensyahan mo na sana 'tong estudyante ko, he-he... Alam n'yo kase hindi naman siya 'yung tipong palatanggi, n-nagkataon lang na naghahanda kami sa mga tournaments kasi nag-champion kami nitong taon lang. Pero minsan, eh, hindi n'yo siya mapipilit sa mga bagay na...na hindi niya linya." Mukha nga. Sa totoo lang naawa ako ke Manong. Siya pa kase ang nagpapaliwanag imbis na 'yung estudyante niyang me ayaw. Pero buti't "Teka, ba't ako ang nagpapaliwanag dito! Ba't di ikaw!"

"Ba't ako!"

"Eh ikaw 'tong me ayaw eh! Kaya ikaw ang bahalang magpaliwanag! Bigyan mo siya ng pinakamagandang dahilan para ayawan mo ang alok niya! 'Wag ka nga d'yang mag-inarte!"

Oo nga naman. Samantalang ubos na noon ang pasensya ko, pero kung magpapadala pa ako sa galit ko para ko na ring pinakawalan ang pagkakataon, muzhta naman? So para walang gulo, kinausap ko ulit si Ryohei ng dahan-dahan para unti-unting pumasok sa pagjujutack niya ang tungkol sa mundong naghihintay para sa kanya. Hala:

"Iho," kumanta na ako, "nare-realize mo naman siguro na... pagkakataon na mismo ang lumalapit sa 'yo. Alam kong hindi mo 'to forte, pero siguro naman walang mawawala sa 'yo kung hindi mo susubukan. Ipapaalala ko lang sa 'yo... Out of 1,000 boys na nag-audition para maging star ng aking bagong collection, ikaw, na nadiscover ko't hindi na kailangang dumaan sa audition, ang napili ko. Napakalaking break ito, iho! Ba't ka pa nagdadalawang isip-?"

"Ayoko nga eh."

Kung ipinanganak lang akong walang pasensya, baka kanina pa ako sumuko, nagwala't nag-walkout. Sinabihan pa nga ako ni Fran na "Sabi na sa 'yo eh," kaya nakadagdag lang iyon sa wrinkles ko't minura ko tuloy ng di-oras. Pero alam kong may dahilan si Ryohei para tanggihan ang ganoong kabihirang opportunity. Hinintay ko iyon.

"Tatlo ang dahilan ko," nagpaliwanag na rin. "UNA, target ng Namimori Boxing Club ang back-to-back championship next year! PANGALAWA, naghahanda na ako para maging professional boxer pagtungtong ko ng high school! At PANGATLO, pangarap kong maging National Sport ng Japan ang Boxing!"

Susme.

Napansin ko lang sa mga dahilan niya, lahat may kinalaman sa boxing. Doon ko lang nakuha ang logic. Since walang kinalaman sa boxing ang alok ko, ayaw niyang kagatin, kase feeling niya hindi makakatulong ang pagmomodel sa pangarap niyang maging boksingero. Tipong mas gusto pa niyang mabalutan ng bugbog at pasa sa katawan kesa masuotan ng magaganda't mamahaling haute-couture suits. Tuloy, pati utak ng bata bugbog na rin. I thought sumo wrestling ang National Sport ng Japan! Kaawa-awang bata...

"Iho," pinipilit ko pa rin siya noong pagpaliwanagan, "naiintindihan ko ang gusto ong mangyari...pero hindi ka ba naaawa sa sarili mo? Mas ine-enjoy mo pa ang mabugbog at bumabagsak kesa i-enjoy ang kabataan mo sa mga gimik at dates?"

"Dahil ganun ang mga boksingero," katwiran niya. "Kung totoo kang lalaki, gusto mong malaman kung hanggang saan ang kaya mo, di ba? Isa pa, bata pa ako, pangarap ko nang maging boksingero. Gusto kong protektahan ang mga mahal ko gamit ang mga kamao ko. Gusto kong harapin ang mga kalaban ko sa isang patas na laban. At kahit mamatay pa ako sa bugbog, hindi ko ipagpapalit ang boxing sa kahit ano pa man dahil ang tunay na boksingero, hindi susuko't hindi ibababa ang guard niya hangga't hindi pa tumutunog ang bell!"

Sa kabila ng kakaibang paniniwala niya tungkol sa boxing, in fairview pinahanga niya ako. Malaki ang respeto niya sa nasabing sport, at talagang naninindigan siya para rito. Pero hindi naman 'yon ang point ko eh! First and foremost, middleschooler pa lang siya! Ilang taon pa lang siya! Marami pa siyang puwedeng gawin aside from boxing! Pero kung iikot na lang ang mundo niya sa boxing, hindi natin masasabi kung assured na ang future niya kung mabubuhay lang siya sa suntok-suntok at pasa-pasa! Gets mo ba? At kung ako ang tatanungin, sayang ang kabataan niya, sayang ang mukha't katawan niya, sayang ang future niya! Period!

Pero dahil na rin sa mga sinabi niya, doon na rin ako nakaisip ng isang major-major bright idea para mapasaakin siya. "O siya, o siya, I'll just have it your way, Mr. Sasagawa."

"Ano'ng ibig mong sabihin?"

"Naiintindihan ko ang mga sentimientos mo. Kaya nga naisip kong...hamunin ka sa isang laban."

Hmm...alam ko na 'yang iniisip mo. Iniisip mong at that time desperado na ako, no? Siguro. Pero seryoso ako. Hindi lang dahil ako 'yung tipong hindi tumitigil hangga't hinid nakukuha ang gusto ko. Dahil nirerespeto ko lang ang gusto niya't para maipakita sa kanyang nirerespeto ko nga ang gusto niya, hinamon ko siya sa isang bagay na alam kong kakagat siya.

Nagtaka pa nga ang lolo mo eh. Parang away seryosohin ang challenge ko. "Nagba-boxing ka ba?"

"Correction dahlin: Muai Thai."

"Kickboxing 'yun ah!"

"O, at least may boxing na involved. Ganito kasi ang gusto kong manyari: gusto kitang hamunin sa isang one-on-one match in three rounds. Siyempre, gagamitin ko ang sarili kong style. Don't worry, hindi ko ugali ang mandaya. Simple lang ang rules. Pag nanalo ka, fine, hindi na kita kukulitin, maghahanap na lang ako ng ibang model. Pero pag ako ang nanalo, wala kang choice. Sayaw mo't sa gusto, ikaw ang magiging star ng collection ko. Deal ba 'yon?"

Panalo ang deal ko, di bah? Kung hindi ko makukuha si Ryohei Sasagawa sa santong dasalan, eh di dadaanan ko na lang sa santong paspasan! Hindi niya noon namalayang nakuha na pala niya ang respeto ko bilang isang fighter, kaya gusto ko siyang sampulan na kahit fashion designer, marunong ding sumipa na parang kabayo. Ang taray ng first meeting namin noh? Mas mataray ang mga sumunod na nangyari, na inakala ko pa hanggang tingin na lang ang kaya kong gawin sa kanya, kaya mas lalo ko siyang nakilala...

Suspense na ang mga sumunod na nangyari. Matapos ang first encounter na iyon, nagsimula na ako noong magdalawang-isip habang tumatagal. Tama bang pilitin ko ang bata sa isang bagay na never niyang sinubuka't never niyang di-nare na subukan? Tama ba ako sa naging instincts ko noong una ko siyang makita sa isnag school poster? Tama bang isabak na agad ang isang middleschooler sa isang mundong kung tutuusi'y mas marumi pa sa mundong balak niya noong pasukin pagka-high school? Paulit-ulit ko iyong tinanong sa harap ng salamin nang may mangayaring sobrang selan ayoko nang i-share, basta me kinalaman ke Ryohei. Pero despite what happened, ang tibay pa rin ng lolo moh. Matatag pa rin...tulad ng di matinag-tinag na sikat ng araw. Tulad nga ni Apollo na nangingibabaw ang kanyang walang-hanggang liwanag.

Oh well, gusto mo bang malaman kung ano ang nangyari sa aming deal? Hmmm...?

**NOTES:**

**[1] **It's supposed to be Gianni Versace pero para na ring wala akong matamaang kung sino, kahit wala na siya sa mundong ito, minabuti ko na ring ibahin ang pangalan. Born in 1946 and died in 1997, binaril siya basta ng isa pa namang Fil-Am. Nagpakamatay din ang suspek pagkatapos.**  
><strong>

**[2] **Kurenai Picart, another OC in my -Japanese, Half-French model-actress. Makikilala n'yo pa soya lalo sa mga susunod na chapters.**  
><strong>

**[3] **Gabriel 'Flash' Elorde**,** one of the titans in Philippine boxing before Manny Pacquiao. Ginawa kong gay lingo ang pangalan niya na ang ibig sabihin ay camera flashes, lol**  
><strong>

**[4]** See Disclainer. Mga totoong tao 'yan.

(Yan. Onward to the next chappie! Me English Version na rin 'toh!)


	4. Session 3

(**BAGO ANG LAHAT: **Sorry po kung hindi po nakapag-update ang lola ng matagal, busy sa trabaho and at the same time naghahanap ako ng translatos. YES PEOPLE I'M LOOKING FOR TRANSLATORS. Kaya ko naman pero kulang na me sa oras, sorry talaga... Anyway, Sana ma-enjoy n'yo ang susunod na interview!)

_RUNWAY RYOHEI_

**Session Three:**

**TSUNA**

**N**akilala ko si Kuya Ryohei dahil kay Kyoko na crush ko noon pa. Sa una, mahirap paniwalaan, pero sapat na ang pagmamahal at proteksyong ibinibigay niya kay Kyoko't ang pag-aalala naman ni Kyoko sa kanya sa tuwing napapaaway siya para maniwala kaming lahat.

Gustung-gusto talaga ni Kuya Ryohei ang boxing. Kuwento pa nga niya sa akin noon, si Kyoko ang dahilan para subukan niyang mag-boxing. Dati kasi napaaway na siya sa mga taong mas matatanda sa kanya, na sabi pa nga ni Kyoko muntik na daw niya iyong ikamatay. Doon na siya nangakong hindi na siya makikipag-away para hindi na raw siya umiyak. At dahil din doon kaya siya sumali sa Boxing Club at doon na lang niya ibinuhos ang lahat.

Ang totoo, ang weird ng pagkikita namin. Noong minsang ginawang hostage si Kyoko ng Karate Club para gawing manager, hindi ko alam kung ano ang nasa utak ko noon at basta na lang ako sumugod. Gusto ko lang ba siyang ipagtanggol? Nagawa ko naman, na wala ang tulong ni Hayato o ni Takeshi. Doon na ako nagulat sa sarili ko. Lalo na noong unang beses akong nakita ni Kuya Ryohei. Tama bang hamunin niya ako sa boxing? At ang pinaka-weird sa lahat, natalo ko siya. Wala naman akong ganung intensyon eh. Ipinagtanggol ko lang naman ang sarili ko. Pero sino ba ako para sabihin iyon? Kahit sino naman ganoon ang palusot pag nananalo sila, eh. Hindi lang ako nalalayo sa kanila.

Sa huli, pinilit niya akong isali sa Boxing Club, bagay na ayoko, pass ako. Sapat na sa akin ang makitang ayos si Kyoko, ayoko ng gulo. Ba't hindi na lang si Hayato? Nakoh, hindi sila magka-vibes. Wala namang problema si Kuya sa kanya, pero si Hayato...siya lang naman ang gumagawa ng issue, eh. Basta't may lumalapit sa akin, kaaway na niya. Overprotective na ewan. Pinapabayaan ko naman. Mabait naman si Hayato eh—exagg nga lang. Pero rakenrol naman siyang katropa.

Mabuti na lang mabait si Kuya Ryohei. Siguro dahil hindi pa niya alam na me gusto ako sa kapatid niya—pero kung ganun nga dapat pina-powertrip na niya sina Takeshi (pero kung si Hayato lang, oks lang, sanay na 'yun eh). Speaking of Takeshi, halos magkatulad sila sa ilang bagay: parehong sports-minded, sobrang bait, at pareho ding me topak. At patawarin sana ako ng langit, pero kung ikukumpara ang mga utak nilang dalawa, mas malala si Kuya. Ayos kasi ang memory span niya—parang sa goldfish. Madali pa niyang nami-misinterpret ang mga bagay-bagay. Mahirap pagpaliwanagan. Ampangit pang magsinungaling. At wala siyang ibang nasa utak kundi boxing...

At doon ko naalala. Dahil wala siyang ibang nasa isip kundi boxing, ni minsan hindi sumagi sa isip ko na makakagawa siya ng isang bagay na ngayon lang namin nakita sa kanya. Katulad na lang noong araw na iyon... isang araw na may nakalaban siyang isang alanganing lalaki sa mismong boxing gym ng school.

**-0-**

Absent noon ang adviser namin kaya binigyan kami ng pagkakataong mag-self-study. Pero doon din nakakuha ng pagkakataon si Hayato para makalabas ng classrooom. "Puntahan kaya natin 'yung boxing gym ngayon?" yaya pa niya.

"Pero hindi pa ngayon ang araw ng recruitment ah," sabi ni Takeshi.

"Alam ko! Hindi naman 'yung recruitment ang habol natin eh!"

"Ah," hula ko, "kukumustahin natin 'yung poster?"

"Kukumustahin natin 'yung reaction ng utak-damng captain nila tungkol sa poster," humagikhik pa.

Hinid ko naman nagustuhan ang balak niya. "Pero pinaghirapan di ni Mhar 'yon para sa team nila. Kung bibisita lang tayo doon para lang pagtripan ang reaction ni Kuya Ryohei-"

"Boss naman, aminado akong masama akong tao, pero hindi ko naman ugaling manlait ng gawa ng kapwa ko! Pero kung 'yun talaga ang tingin mo...sige, 'wag na lang tayo tumuloy..."

Mukhang paawa-epek no? Pero ang totoo, madali namang makunsensya si Hayato, eh, lalo na kung alam niyang hindi ko gusto ang iniisip o binabalak niya. Pero sa kasong iyon, hindi naman sa ayokong pumunta. Mahirap na pag nakita ako ni Kuya, hihilahin niya ako bigla't pipiliting mag-boxing. Isa pa, 'yun lang ba ang pupuntahan namin? Pero kung ako ang tatanungin, gusto ko ring kumustahin ang poster ni Mhar, kung natuwa ba si Kuya't ang Boxing Club o hindi. Silip lang ba?

Kaya para hindi na sumama ang loob ni Hayato, "Wala naman akong sinabing 'wag na tayong sumilip, eh," sabi ko. "Kukumustahin lang natin 'yung poster."

"Eh di tamang-tama!" pitik ni Takeshi. "Nakausap ko na si Captain kanina. Mapapag-usapan na namin ni Mhar tungkol sa promotion ng Baseball Club!"

Kaya napagdesisyunan naming tatlong bumisita sa gym para kumustahin si Mhar. Wala kaming kamalay-malay sa sorpresang nag-aabang sa amin doon.

**-0-**

"B...b-ba't...andaming...tao...?"

Ganoon na lang ang gulat namin nang daanan namin ang boxing gym—andaming nakapila. Hindi naman namin alam kung para saan 'yung mga nakapila, pero sigurado ako noong pare-pareho kami ng kutob.

"Teka," napakamot na noon si Takeshi, "akala ko ba hindi pa ngayon ang araw ng recruitment?"

At doon na nga namin naalala...

"ANG POSTER!" sabay-sabay pa kami ng bulalas. Kaya napasugod na kami noon sa loob, kaso hindi rin kami makapasok agad sa dami ng tao. At parang parami pa ng parami ang mga tao. Pinagkamalan pa nga kami noong mga hindi nakapila para sa tryout, sinabihan pa nga kami na pumila. Eh hanggang tennis court na ang pila sa dami ng gustong sumali sa Boxing Club!

"Duda ako, Boss," sabi pa ni Hayato, "hindi sila pumila dahil nakita nila 'yung poster. Alam ko na 'yan, eh. Alam kasi nilang kapatid ng utak-damong iyon si Kyoko kaya sila nagbabakasakali-"

"Pero hindi naman nila manager si Kyoko ah!" may punto si Takeshi.

"Oo, pero hindi nila 'yon alam O kung alam man nila, wala na silang pakealam. Sumali sila para mapalapit sila ke Kyoko, 'yun lang 'yon!"

"Eh 'yun nga ang weird, eh. Hindi naman si Kyoko 'yung nasa poster. Tsaka wala naman sigurong nakalagay na me libreng kiss sila ke Kyoko 'pag sumali sila-"

"Hindi rin dugyot ang utak mo, no?"

Maya-maya pa, "Uy!" nakita rin kami ni Mhar na nag-a-usher noon sa mga aplikante. Nilapitan niya kami. "Magta-tryout din kayo?"

"Hindi," sagot bigla ni Hayato. "At hindi namin pinangarap na maging under ng captain n'yong utak-damo."

Sinuway ko dahil tumalas na naman ang dila niya. "N-naku," sabat ko, "pasensya ka na... Hindi kami magta-tryout. Ang totoo niyan, na-curious lang kami sa dami ng ng mga nakapila sa gym n'yo. Pero hindi pa ngayon ang recruitment week, ah..."

"Ah, 'yun ba?" abot-tenga ang ngiti ni Mhar. "Kahit nga ako nagulat, eh. Pero kung hindi lang talaga dahil sa inyo, hindi makakarating kay Captain 'yung ginawa kong poster!"

Sabi ko na nga ba't 'yung poster ang dahilan! Naka-akit ito ng mga tao kaya andaming nakapila noong araw na 'yon! "Sabi na sa 'yo, eh! Papatok ang poster mo!"

"Akala ko nga sasabunin na ako ni Captain, eh. Pagdating ko rito ng mga 6:30, me mga nakapila pa sa labas ng gym! Tuwang-tuwa si Captain sa poster ko! Sabi pa nga niya, nung nakita niya iyon kagabi, bumalik pa raw siya ng school para pirmahan iyon at para ipapirma agad sa Student Council Representative para madikit na iyon agad! Hindi pa rin ako makapaniwala hanggang ngayon! Salamat talaga sa 'yo!"

"N-naku," kami pa ang na-flattered, eh "wala nga kaming ginawa eh..."

At tapos may lumapit kay Mhar na teammate niya, na medyo balisa. Kinumusta niya ito. Hindi ko naman alam kung para saan iyon. Nagkuwento 'yung teammate:

"Grabe, mhen," sabi niya, "round three na, pero tablado! Doon na magkakaalaman..."

Parang nagulat si Mhar doon. "Lumalaban talaga ang baklang 'yon!"

"Seryoso! Ang lakas nga niya para sa isang bading! Kickboxing pa ang style niya! Siya nga 'yung nanalo sa round two, eh!"

"Di nga!"

Kami naman, wala kaming ma-gets sa pinag-uusapan nila. Ang intindi ko pa, may sumaling bakla sa Boxing Club. Kung sinu-sino na tuloy ang sumasali kina Kuya, at sa palagay ko pa, tiyak sumali 'yon nang makita niya si Kuya Ryohei sa poster—gets mo na 'yon. Pero para malinawan na rin kami't hindi agad iyon ma-misinterpret ni Hayato o ni Takeshi...

"Ano ba 'yang sinasabi n'yong me bading na sumali sa tryouts n'yo?" tanong ko. "Seryoso ba 'yan?"

Doon ko na napansin ang unti-unting pamumutla ni Mhar na parang kulang na lang umiwas na't hindi na niya ikuwento pa ang totoong nangyari. "T-teka," napakagat pa ng labi, "p-papa'no ko ba 'to ipapaliwanag...?"

Kaya isinama na lang niya kami sa loob ng gym para mas maipaliwanag pa niya ang lahat. At pagpasok nami't pagkakita kay Kuya Ryohei...hindi namin alam kung paniniwalaan pa ba namin ang nakita namin o isipin na lang naming pare-pareho lang kaming natutulog sa klase't iisa lang ang pinapanaginipan namin, lalo na nung ikuwento na sa amin ni Mhar ang lahat ng nalalaman niya.

**-0-**

Naabutan na lang namin si Kuya Ryohei sa loob ng ring, bugbog na pero matibay pa ring nakatayo. Buti't 'yung kalaban niyang mukhang bading nga, panahon pa ni Mama ang buhok niya, at mukhang di-papasang kahit teacher man lang sa high school. Napansin kong may mga lalaking naka-amerikanang itim, mga anim sila, at isang weirdong naka-costume na palaka na panay ang kuha ng litrato't nagsusulat. Akala ko pa nga reporter siya mula sa ibang school. Ganoon na lang ang kamot namin sa ulo kung sinu-sino ang mga nakikita naming nilalang at ano ang ginagawa nila sa lugar na iyon; ni halos isa sa kanila hindi mukhang kahit taga-Ministry of Education pa sa paningin namin.

Doon na ikinuwento ni Mhar ang lahat: 'yung kalaban ni Kuya nung mga oras na iyon, Lussuria daw ang pangalan niya, isa sa pinakakilalang fashion designers sa mundo. Pamilyar pa nga ke Hayato 'yung pangalan dahil 'yun daw ang brand na paborito ng ate niyang commercial model. At 'yung batang nakasumbrero ng palaka, assistant niya, at mga bodyguards niya 'yung mga mukhang miyembro ng mafia. Yun na nga ang question mark doon, eh: ano ang ginagawa ng isang kilalang fashion designer sa teritoryo ng mga machong mahihilig sa sakit ng katawan at ka-sparring pa niya ang Captain ng Boxing Club? Doon na ibinunyag ni Mhar sa amin ang pakay ng designer na halos ikaputok na ng mga utak namin sa sobrang gulat, windang, gulantang, lahat na ng synonym nuon:

"GUSTO NILANG KUNING MODEL SI KUYA RYOHEI!" bulalas naming tatlo.

"Wag mong sabihing ng sports apparel!" sabat ni Hayato. "Eh hindi naman sila gumagawa ng ganun-!"

"Nakakainggit!" bulalas bigla ni Takeshi. "Hanep na talaga ang dating niya! Biruin mo pati sikat na designer napasugod pa rito para lang kunin siyang model! Ibang level na'ng dating ng poster mo, Mhar!"

Sinabi lang iyon ni Takeshi, napansin ko na lang na lalong namutla si Mhar. Doon pa lang, kutob ko nang pakiramdam niya may nagawa siyang malaking krimen.

"Nakakainggit ka d'yan!" kontra ni Hayato, as usual. "Kung ako si Ryohei, iisipin kong nakakabawas 'yon sa pagkalalaki ko!"

"Bakit naman?"

"Tingin ko ba siya 'yung tipong papayag na mag-pose sa magazine o TV para lang sumikat? Sa pagkakakilala ko s akanya, hindi niya ipagpapalit ang boxing sa kahit ano, kahit pa sa pagiging hari ni Japan para magpababa ng ganun-ganun lang! Isa pa, nakarining ka na ba ng boksingerong naging supermodel! Sino'ng magtyatyagang tumingin sa pasa-pasang katawan sa isang magazine o commercial?"

"Pero fashion designer ang kumukuha sa kanya, hindi director ng isang porn movie-"

"Ayan na namang utak mo eh! Hindi 'yon ang ibig kong sabihin!" Tapos bigla niyang tinawag si Mhar. "Tama ako, di ba? Para sa mga tulad niyang boksingero, nakakabawas sa pagkalalaki na mula sa boxing babagsak sila sa runway at kung anu-ano na lang ang ipinapasuot nila sa kanila-!"

"Alam n'yo," sabat ko bigla, "wag n'yo nang i-pressure si Mhar tungkol d'yan..."

Kasi napansin ko na lang si Mhar noon na parang unti-unti nang natutunaw sa sobrang hiya sa dahilang bo-malabs pa rin sa kanilang dalawa, samantalang ako, kahit papaano, gets ko na.

"Masama ba'ng pakiramdam mo?" nag-alala bigla si Hayato.

Umiling lang si Mhar." "Pakiramdam ko kasi...kasalanan ko 'to eh..."

Nagkatinginan lang kaming tatlo.

"K-kase," at parang nag-alangan pa siya noong umamin, "dahil siguro sa poster...direkta man o hindi," sabay lunok, "b-binugaw ko ang...Captain namin..."

At parang inamin na rin ni Mhar na siya ang puno't dulo ng mga nangyayari, na ang poster niya ang umakit kay Lussuria para kunin niyang model si Kuya, kung anuman ang rason niya. Awang-awa ako sa itsura niya nang inamin niya iyon, at alam kong hindi niya ginusto iyon. Nagkataon lang iyon, wala siyang ganung intensyon, gusto lang niyang makatulong sa team nila. Pero sa nangyayari nung mga oras na iyon...

Nakumbinsi niya si Hayato. "Kasalanan mo pala eh..."

Sinuway ko nga.

Maya-maya biglang umingay ang buong gym. Doon lang namin naalala alng laban ni Kuya Ryohei na halos nakalimutan na namin kaiisip tungkol sa naging alok ng fashion designer sa kanya. Muntik na noong bumagsak si Kuya, buti't napakapit agad sa lubid. Malinaw na para sa amin kung bakit naroon si Lussuria't ang entourage niya, pero nung oras na naglalaban sila, hindi ko na alam kung me kinalaman pa rin iyon sa pakay niya o para pagbigyan at pasayahin na lang ang mga naroroong mahihilig manood ng mga action films.

"Uh...Mhar," tanong ko, "ba't nga ba naglalaban ang dalawang 'yan?"

"Ewan ko," sagot niya. "Ang alam ko lang, nung biglang inalok si Captain na maging model ni Lussuria, basta na lang sila pinapasok ni Coach sa opisina niya't doon na-usap. Hanggang doon na lang ang alam ko, inutusan kasi ako ng Vice-Captain namin na asikasuhin muna 'yung mga tao sa labas. Nakikibalita na nga lang ako, eh..."

"Tiyak me pinag-usapan ang dalawang 'yan," hula ni Hayato. "Hindi sila maghaharap ng ganyan kung wala silang pinagkasundua't tiyak me kinalaman 'yon sa desisyon ni Grasshead."

"T-talaga?"

"Simple lang naman, eh. Pag nanalo si Grasshead, pababayaan na lang siya ni Lussuria. Pero pag si Lussuria ang nanalo, wala siyang ibang choice kundi ang mag-comply."

"Eh di dapat magpatalo na lang si Ryohei!" katwiran ni Takeshi.

Tama ba'ng narinig nahmen!

"Sayang ang opportunity, ano bah! Suwerte na mismo ang lumalapit sa knaya! Hindi ba kayo natutuwa para sa kanya? Hindi lang siya sa boxing sisikat pag nagkataon! Kung magiging model siya, libre na ang wardroobe niya, makakapunta pa siya sa iba't ibang bansa, kung sinu-sino pang sikat ang makikilala niya, puwede pang maging daan 'yon para maging bida siya sa sarili niyang pelikula! Tiba-tiba pa'ng kikitain niya-!"

"SIRA!" binulyawan ni Hayato. "Hindi mo man lang siya tatanungin kung gusto niya 'yon! Eh di dapat hindi na lang niya 'yan pinatula't sumama na lang sa kanya!"

"Hindi mo nage-gets, eh! Hindi habambuhay iikot ang mundo niya sa boxing! Pa'no pag na-injure siya ng grabe bago man lang siya maging pro? Sayang din! At least pag me sideline siya, hindi pa rin siya malalaos!"

"Ikaw 'tong di nakaka-gets, eh! Si Ryohei ang pinag-uusapan natin dito! Parang hindi mo kilala 'yung tao, eh-!"

"Siyempre kilala ko! Masaya lang ako para sa kanya kaya kung ako sa kanya, susunggaban ko na ang pagkakataon! Ikaw, hindi ka ba masaya?"

"Talagang hindi ka nakakaintindi, ano-?"

"Hindi. Ka. Ba. Masaya?"

"Tural, masaya! Kung masaya si Ryohei! At kung masaya nga siya doon, hindi na dapat 'to nangyari! Hindi mo ba 'yon magets-gets!"

"Kaya nga sinasabi kong magpatalo na lang si Ryohei para hindi masayang ang boxing career niya. Subok lang naman, eh..."

"Hindi mo nga talaga siya kilala. Alam mo, me pagpipilian man o wala, papanalunin pa rin niya ang laba't hindi siya papayag na matalo na lang basta-basta!"

"Ni hindi ka man nag-aalala o naaawa ke Kyoko na baka ito na ang huling beses na tatapak siya sa ring?"

"Eh ikaw? Hindi ka ba naaawa na puwede siyang sundan-sundan ng mga paparazzi kada segundo kapag naging model na siya!"

"Kung mangyari man iyon, ang ibig sabihin lang nu'n sobrang sikat na niya na hindi na niya kelangang magpabugbog para kumita!"

"Utak-baseball kang talaga! Hindi mo ba iniisip na pagkalalaki na ni Ryohei ang nakataya dito!"

"Ano nama'ng masama pag naging model ka? Hindi ka pa ba nakakita ng lalaking model!"

"Ano'ng akala mo sa akin, inutil na neverpa nakakakita ng lalaking rumarampa sa stage! Saka hindi naman 'yon ang isyu, eh! Kung totoo kang kaibigan ni Ryohei, rerespetuhin mo ang gusto niya-!"

"Eh ikaw, alam mo ba'ng gusto niya?"

"Tural!"

"Talaga lang, ah... Baka naman naiinggit ka lang kaya ka nagre-react ng ganyan-"

"Naghahanap ka ba ng away!"

Gusto ko na noong magpabugbog sa mga taga-Boxing Club sa reaction ng dalawang kaklase ko, lalo pa't iyon ang unang beses na nakipagsagutan si Takeshi kay Hayato. Ewan ko sa kanila. Unang beses iyon na nagtalo sila dahil lang kay Kuya Ryohei. Naiintindihan ko naman sila, eh. Pareho lang silang nag-aalala sa kinabukasan niya. Ako rin naman. Pero sa init na rin ng debate nila, hindi na ako sumabat at baka ihawin pa nila ako ng di-oras.

Nang biglang umingay ulit ang mga tao. Pero sa pagkakataong iyon, nakita na lang naming bumagsak ang kalaban niyang designer. Hindi man lang namin namalayang tapos na pala ang laban.

"PLAKDA!" bulalas ni Hayato (na halos tumalon na ang puso ko palabas sa gulat ko). "Sabi na't walang sinabi ang kalaban ni Grasshead!"

"Ba't niya pinalagpas ang pagkakataon!" olats si Takeshi.

"Tama lang 'yan, Ryohei! Pakita mo sa binabaeng 'yan kung sino ang hari sa ring!"

Oo, si Kuya Ryohei pa rin ang hari sa rin na hindi niya pinatawad kahit ang isang bading. Pero kahit konti lang ang napanood ko, kahit papaano bilib ako sa kalaban niyang si Lussuria, isang sikat na fashion designer na expert din pala sa Muai Thai at pinatulan ang isang tulad ni Kuya para makuha ang gusto niya. Tuwang-tuwa naman ang mga tao hindi lang dahil nanalo ang Captain nila, kundi dahil din ngayon lang sila nakakita ng maskuladong bading at nakipagsabayan pa sa suntukan. Pero ewan ko lang talaga kung me ideya ng sila sa kung ano ang totoong dahilan.

Matapos noon, inabot ni Kuya ang kamay niya sa tinalo niya. "Pa'no ba 'yan?" sabi pa niya. "Panalo ako."

"Obvious naman eh," inabot ni Lussuria nag kamay niya't tumayo. "Nakaka-disappoint. Pero in fairview nag-enjoy ako, ah!"

"Ako din. Malakas ka pala para sa isang fashion designer..."

"Guso mong malaman ang sikreto ko? Five years lang naman akong na-stranded sa Thailand."

Kaya naman pala eh... Kahit si Kuya nagulat sa nalaman niyang iyon.

"Oh well," at may nag-abot kay Lussuria ng tuwalya't trenchcoat, "ano nga ba'ng magagawa ko? Pero sa totoo lang, sayang ka, dong. Ikaw talaga ang gusto kong maging model para sa bago kong collection. Kasi para sa akin ikaw ang reincarnation ng Diyos ng Araw na si Apollo. Kahit saan ka kasi ibagay, nagsa-standout ka. Namumukod-tangi ang face mo. Maiintindihan mo lang 'yon kung tinanggap mo lang ang alok ko..."

(Biglang sabat ni Hayato sa akin, mahina pala siya sa mythology, Boss! Si Helios ang Diyos ng Araw, hindi si Apollo! Madalas lang siyang tawaging ganun kase sa kapatid niyang si Artemis na tinatawag na Diyosa ng Buwan na hindi naman! Whatever, wala akong maintindihan.)

"Ganun ba?" medyo nakonsensya si Kuya doon. Kaso, "Pasensya na talaga. Kase kahit maputulan pa ko ng kamay, hindi ko pa rin kayang iwan ang ring. Hinahanap-hanap ng katawan ko, eh..."

"Ay, ang tibay mo talaga dong. Wa na me ma-say. Anyway," nakipag-kamay, "baka ito na ang huling pagkikita natin. Sorry for bothering you, by the way."

Nakipag-kamay din si Kuya. "Wala 'yun. Tsaka 'wag sanang sumama ang loob mo. Hindi naman talaga ako model material, eh..."

"Ang modest mo para sa isang boksingero, alam mo 'yon?"

Bumaba ng ring si Lussuria, tinulungan siya ng assistant niya't inalalayan pa siya ng mga bodyguards niya palabas ng gym sa dami ng bugbog niya sa katawan. Pero sa paglabas niya, gulat na lang namin nang biglang dumating si Kyoko, alalang-alala, as usual. Lalo na nang nakita niya kung sino ang kalalabas lang.

"K-Kyoko!" gulat ko. "ano'ng ginagawa mo rito!"

"T-teka, Tsuna," napalingon ulit, "yung lumabas kani-kanina lang...si...si Lussuria ba 'yon?"

Medyo nagulat kami doon dahil mukhang "K-kilala mo 'yon!"

"Ano ba kayo! Wag n'yo sabihing hidni n'yo siya kilala! Ilang beses na siyang napi-feature sa dyaryo, ang versatile designer na si Lussuria! Nakupo, mali sana 'tong iniisip ko! May nakapagsabi kasi sa akinna may sumugod ritong taga-ibang school para lang guluhin ang practice nina Kuya! Pero ba't 'yung entourage ni Lussuria ang nandito! Hindi kaya pinagkamalan siya ni Kuya na taga-ibang school! Nakupo! Sinumpong na naman siya ng ugali niya!"

At siyempre, si Kyoko, sinumpong din ng pag-aalala lalo na tuwing nalalaman niyang napapaaway na naman ang Kuya niya. Wala pa siya noong kaide-ideya kung ano talaga ang totoong nangyari, o kung bakit naroon si Lussuria sa boxing gym ng Namimori Middle School nung mga oras na iyon. At pakiramdam ko, hindi ako sigurado kung may balak pa si Kuya Ryohei na ikuwento iyon sa kapatid niya o pipilitin na lang niyang itago iyon sa sarili niya para na rin sa ikabubuti ng bayan.

Uh...speaking of Kuya Ryohei, nahuli na rin niya kami. "Uy, Kyoko! Pati ang Tatlong Itlog! Kanina pa kayo nandito?"

"Ah...eh..." kailangan ko pang mag-isip ng kapani-paniwalang palusot para hindi siya manghinala. "H-hindi naman, kararating lang namin." Totoo naman iyon, kahit na kung tutuusin, kalahati ng kuwento'y nalaman lang namin mula kay Mhar.

Pero sinira din ni Hayato ang diskarte ko. "Wala ka talagang patawad, Grasshead! Kahit bading, basta't nasa loob ng ring, pinatumba mo pa rin! Ibang klase-!"

At ni Takeshi. "Ba't mo siya tinalo! Sayang ang opportunity na inaalok niya sa 'yo! Hindi na kelangang sumakit pa ang katawan mo dahil doon!"

At ni Kyoko din. "ba't nandito si Lussuria, Kuya! Pinagkamalan mo ba siyang taga-ibang school kaya mo siya binugbog! Kuya naman...!"

Para na rin nila kinantang alam na nila ang totoo sa mga reaksyon nila, na halos inataranta ko na. Kung ipinanganak lang akong may maraming kamay, sabay-sabay ko na sanang tinakpan ang mga bibig nila para bawas-hinala na. Kaya ako na nama ang kailangang magsakripisyo para hindi kami makahalata:

"N-naku, Kuya, he-he, n-nagulat lang kami na...na si Lussuria ang ka-sparring mo... D-di ba sikat na designer 'yon? B-ba't siya nandito-?"

Pero hindi talaga makulit silang tatlo. "Nakalimutan mo na ba, Tsuna!" gaya na lang ni Takeshi. "Nandito siya para kuning-"

Biglang tinakpan ni Hayato ang bibig niya bago pa siya tuluyang kumanta. "Ang importante, tinalo niya ang kalaban niya, so ligtas pa rin ang-"

At tinakpan ko rin agad ang bibig niya. "Ang kelangan lang nating alamin ngayon ay kung bakit nandito si Lussuria umpisa pa lang! Tiyak me malalim siyang dahilan!"

"Kuya, wag kang magsinungaling!" iba pa rin ang nasa isip noon ni Kyoko.

At kapag ganun na si Kyoko, inaasahan ko nang gagawa't gagawa si Kuya ng kahit anong palusot para lang hindi siya mag-alala. Pero sa kasong iyon, nagpalusot siya para protektahan ang sarili sa tsismis, haynaku. At gaya nga ng inaasahan ko...

"Ah...'yun ba? O-oo, si Lussuria nga 'yon, 'yung s-sikat na designer. Nandito siya para ma...ma-inspire! Alam n'yo na. Nag-request pa ngang makipag-sparring sa akin. Ayoko sana, pero me kakulitan, pinagbigyan ko. Pero sa tulad niya, magaling palang mag-Muai Thai! Bilib ako sa kanya! Para kasi 'yon sa gagawin niyang collection na inspired sa mga boksingero't gagawin niyang model si Manny Pacquiao!"

Wala nang tatalo pa sa kabaduyan ng mga palusot niya. Pero ang nakakatuwa, as usual, naniwala si Kyoko. Ang hindi nga lang nakakatawa pagkatapos noon, inakala ni Kuya na magta-tryout kaming tatlo kaya kami naroon, at tulad ng dati ako ang mas nagdusa. Bumalik kami sa classroom mga lunchtime na masakit ang katawan. Sabi na't ayokong magtagal doon kahit isang segundo! Pero ang nakakapanibago doon, matapos ang sparring hidni na nag-usap sina Hayato't Takeshi pagbalik sa classroom. Kahit papaano iyon ang unang beses na pinatulan ni Takeshi si Hayato dahil lang sa 'nasayang na pagkakataon' para kay Kuya. Masama nga siyang galitin. Kahit ng ako natakot na lapitan siya pagkatapos noon...

At ang nakakalungkot doon? Halos isang buwan ding nagtagal ang 'tampuhan' nila dahil kay Kuya. Pero dahil din kay Kuya't bumalik din sila sa dati.

Sa totoo lang, naawa ako kay Lussuria pagkatapos noon. Mukhang gustung-gusto nga niya noong kuning model si Kuya para sa collection niya'y mukhang wala na siya noong ibang makitang gaya ni Kuya na nababagay sa mga damit na dinisenyo niya. Mukha ngang may dahilan si Takeshi para ma-dismaya siya. Walang ibang nasa utak si Kuya kundi boxing. Paano na lang kung isang araw hindi na siya makasuntok? Paano na lang pala kung sa bandang huli'y hindi pala para sa kanya ang boxing? Marami sanang puwedeng mangyari kundi lang siya tumanggi. Kaya akala namin noon iyon na ang huling beses na makikita namin si Lussuria ng personal. Wala kami noong kamalay-malay na iyon na pala ang simula ng malaking pagbabago sa buhay ni Kuya Ryohei...


	5. Session 4

_RUNWAY RYOHEI_

**Session Four:**

**FRAN**

**A**ko si Fran, dalawang taon din noong assistant ng dakilang si Madame Lussuria (*suka*). Ang totoo, na-bore ako sa buhay kaya ipinaampon ako ni ermat sa kanya para naman daw magkasilbi ako. Oo't hilig ko ang photography pero madali akong mabagot sa mga bagay na masyado nang pangkaraniwan sa paningin ko. Palagi na lang ganun, palagi na lang ganyan, wala nang bago. Kaya nga ako pumayag na sumama sa kanya, at least nakakalabas ako ng bansa't nakakakita ng mga bago't kakaiba. Pero ang kapalit, walang katapusang pang-aalipin. Hindi assistant ang turing niya sa akin—houseboy. Alam mo na ang ibig kong sabihin. Pero pake ko? Ang importante, nakakagala ako, nakakakain ng matino, at nakakakita ng bago: tao, lugar, bagay, hayop, pangyayari, pagkain, palabas, etc. Kahit 'yung ugali ni Madame, hindi na bago sa akin.

Kumusta si Madame bilang boss? Isa siyang pangkaraniwang mataray at overconfident na bading na adiktador. Hindi issue ang tungkol sa talent niya, hindi ko kinukwestyon iyon, tutal naman me kanya-kanyang galing ang tao, eh. Maraming pagkakataong nakakairita siya, lalo na pag utos ng utos, kahit ang mga bagay na imposible pinapagawa niya. Pero meron ding mga pagkakataong panay ang puri niya sa akin lalo na sa mga pictures ko. In fairness, sa tulad niyang may pagka-narcissist marunong siyang kumilala ng galing at ganda ng tao. At kahit pagdating sa sarili niya, alam niya ang limitasyon niya. Pero...

Sumablay yata siya nang makita niya't napili ang magiging star niya sa bago niyang collection. Sabi niya _siya _daw ang reincarnation ng Diyos ng Araw na si Apollo. Pero sa totoo lang, ano ang makikita mo sa isang pangkaraniwang graduating middle school stupident na nagpapalaki lang ng katawan dahil Captain siya ng Boxing Club nila? Pangkaraniwan ang mukha, pangkaraniwan ang katawan, itsura pa lang parang ang unang salitang natutunan niya noong bata pa siya eh 'boxing', so what isa siya sa mga tinatawag na 'campus celebrities'? Hindi ko noon ma-gets si Madame kung anong 'sinag' ang nakita niya sa taong iyon at gustung -gusto niya iyong kunin para mag-represent sa bago niyang collection, samantalang kung ako ang tatanungin wala akong makita sa kanya kundi kintab ng mukha't pawis sa katawan. Pero instincts na ng isang fashion designer ang pinag-uusapan dito, at 'pag sinabi ni Madame na 'siya si Apollo', bilang assistant niya hindi ako puwedeng mag-disagree. Oo na, isa siyang artist, nakikita niya kung ano ang out at kung ano ang in. Pero paano naman ako? Hindi rin ba artist ang photographer? Haynako...

At ito pa. Ang pangalan ng 'Apollo' na iyon, Ryohei Sasagawa. Sus, if I know pangkaraniwan din ang pangalang 'Ryohei' sa Japan. Hindi ko na nga noon ma-reach ang beauty sense ni Madame.

**-0-**

Matapos matalo ni Madame sa mismong three-round sparring nila ng Ryohei Sasagawa na iyon, malugod naman niyang tianggap ang pagkatalo niya. Nakipagkamay na parang wala lang, at umalis na rin sa ring. Pero matapos noon, buong araw siyang tahimik. Napahiya kasi. Akala ko nga magtititili iyon sa kilig at nahawakan niya ang katawan nuon, yuck, ech ech. Eh sino ba'ng hindi mapapahiya kung 'yung hinamon mo eh 'yung expert pa sa napili nilang hamon at doon pa nagtuos sa teritoryo niya? Akala niya kasi kung sasakyan niya ang gusto nu'n, makukuha rin niya agad ang loob nito. Hindi na batayan dito ang edad at kakayahan ng tao. Umpisa pa lang kasi, hindi talaga athlete si Madame kahit limang taon din siyang nasa Thailand. Kung talagang seryoso siya sa bagay na gusto niyang gawin, kinarir na lang niya sana. Tigas talaga ng ulo.

Dahil doon kaya umalpas mula sa kamay niya ang Apollo niyang tatlong buwan din niya noong hinanap. Sa bandang huli, nasayang lang ang lakad namin. Si Madame, olats na nga sa misyon, me souvenir pang pasa sa katawan. Hindi ma halata noong nasa kotse na kami, hirap siyang tanggapin ang pagkatalo niya. Kalahating araw din siya noong walang kibo. Hindi ko na kinausap para humupa lang ang imbyerna niya sa nangyari. Tsaka yari din ako kapag pinilit ko pa rin siyang kausapin kahit bad trip. Isang beses na akong napalayas sa apartment na tinutuluyan namin noon sa Milan dahil doon.

Pagkauwi sa apartment, nagpabili agad ng isang kaha ng beer ang lola. Binilinan pa akong in case na may tumawag sa kanya, sabihin ko daw either umalis, may sakit, o patay na. Pero alin naman doon ang puwede kong gawing alibi? Umalis siya tapos biglang nagkasakit at namatay? Kung sasabihin niyang nagpakamatay siya, katanggap-tanggap pa. Pero buong araw lang siyang nakababad sa TV na parang naghihintay na lang noon ke Kamatayan na kunin na siya ASAP.

At dahil doon, nasanay man akong makita siyang depressed sa loob ng dalawnag taon, sa pagkakataong iyon wala nang masidlan ang kanyang depression. Suicidal na noon si Madame, na sa kalasingan baka anytime maisipan niyang tumalon mula 11th Floor sa labis na kabiguang naranasan niya sa Japan. Isang buwan na lang kasi noon at ila-launch na ang Sunny Rush Collection sa Tokyo Fashion Carnival na ipinagmamalaki pa mandin niya, at naisip pa niyang sa Japan i-launch dahil sa isa pa niyang napiling model na si Kurenai Picart na makakatambal sana ng fake na Apollo na iyon. Peksman, iyon ang unang beses na naawa ako ako ke Madame Lussuria, at hindi man halata sa itsura ko, banas na banas ako noon ke Ryohei Sasagawa.

Until speaking of Kurenai...saka sumagi sa utak ko ang isang bagay na ngayon ko lang noon naisip at hindi man lang iyon naisip ni Madame.

**-0-**

Habang busy noon si Madame kasu-swimming sa beer, nasa kuwarto ako noo't kinokonsulta ang aking electronic directory kung saan naglulungga ang pekeng Apollong iyon. Sa isang segundo lang nakuha ko rin ang pakay ko. Kasado na ang plano ko.

"Oi," sinubukan ko noong gisingin si Madame na natulog na lang sa kalasingan, "labas lang ako saglit. Me bibilhin lang ako."

Logtu pa rin. As usual.

Kaya umalis ako na hindi niya nalaman. Nagpahatid ako sa driver niya't tinunton ang address na nakuha ko sa directory. At matapos kong maligaw ng dalawang beses kasusunod sa mapa, at ma-flatan ng dalawang gulong, natunton ko rin ang lungga ng pekeng Apollo na kung tutuusin, walang pinagkaiba sa mga bahay na dinaanan namin.

**-0-**

Sa mga syudad sa Japan, halos pare-pareho ang itsura ng mga bahay. Isa iyon sa mga dahilan kung bakit ako naligaw. Dalawang beses pa akong nahinto sa maling bahay. Doon ko lang na-realize na nagkakaiba lang sila sa mga pangalang nakapaskil sa mga bakod nila. Doon ko nalaman kung saan siya nakatira. Doon ko rin na-realize kung gaano ako ka-gunggong dahil kung tutuusin dalawang beses ko pa 'yun nilaktawan. Rakenrol.

SASAGAWA

At sa lahat ng mga bahay na dinaana't hinintuan ko sa lugar na iyon, mas malaki iyo't mas disente siyang tignan kesa sa iba na parang medyo angat sa buhay ang nakatira. At kung ito man ang dahilan kung bakit ko iyon nilaktawan, hindi ko na maalala. Ang importante'y nakita ko na noon ang pakay ko para sa plano kong hindi ko pa nga nagagawa, feeling ko na agad magba-backfire. Sinabihan ko ang driver na i-park ang kotse sa lugar na hindi takaw-pansin, saka ako nag-doorbell ng dalawang beses.

Isang cute na babae ang lumabas at nagbukas ng gate. "S-sino po sila?"

"Uh, hello, pasensya na sa istorbo, pero ito ba ang bahay ng mga Sasagawa?"

"Uh...ito nga," pero ito ang hindi ko inasahan. "Teka...pamilyar ka, ah...kasama ka ni Lussuria di ba?"

Sadya nga sigurong maliit ang mundo para mamukhaan niya ako, samantalang hindi ko man lang nakita ni anino niya sa loob ng gym. Sino ba'ng babaeng 'to, tanong ko sa sarili ko. "Kilala mo si Madame?" tanong ko na lang.

"Walang hindi nakakakilala sa creativity + versatility signature ni Lussuria! Kaya nga gustung-gusto ni Mama ang mga gawa niya, eh!"

Maliit nga talaga ang mundo—at least para kay Madame. Una, sabi ng mismong coach ng Boxing Club na paboritong designer siya ng asawa niya. At nang gabing iyon, sinabi ng cute na babaeng iyon na gustung-gusto ng ermats niya ang mga gawa ni Madame. Wala ngang dudang sikat si Madame kahit san pa kami magpunta. Pero sa totoo lang wala na akong pakealam doon. So what? Sanay na akong pinag-uusapan siya ng buong mundo.

Dahil doon kaya wala akong choice kundi ang magpakilala sa kanya ng maayos. "Ako nga pala si Fran, assistant ni Madame Lussuria-"

"Kaya naman pala, eh!" bulalas pa niya. "Ibig sabihin, nandito ka para kay Kuya Ryohei?"

Kung nasa isang quiz show lang ako nung mga oras na iyon, siguro naka-ten points na ako sa paghulang kapatid nga siya ng pekeng Apollong iyon—hindi man kapani-paniwala. Masyado siyang cute at maalaga para maging kapatid ng isang average-looking captain ng kanilang Boxing Club. Peksman. At kung tutuusin, mas puwede siyang maging model kumpara sa kuya niya, good Lord. Bugbugin na ako ni Madame, pero kung dala ko lang noon ang camera ko't kukunan siya ng picture at ikukumpara sa itsura ng kuya niya sa poster at ipamukha iyon sa kanya, mapapatunayan kong walang kuwenta ng kanyang 'sense of beauty'-unless kung matigas pa rin ang kanyang ulo, mabuti pang magpakamatay na lang ako.

"Parang ganun na nga," sabi ko.

Nang bigla siyang yumuko sa harap ko. "I'm sorry!" at humingi pa ng dispensa na medyo ikinagulat ko. "Ako na mismo ang humihingi ng pasensya para sa kuya ko! Hindi niya kasi kilala ang boss mo, eh, pinagkamalan pa niyang taga-ibang school, kaya pasensya na talaga! Lalo na kay Sir Lussuria! Hindi niya 'yon sinasadya-!"

Okay, misunderstanding ang dahilan. Hidni ko ma-gets kung papaano siya nauwi sa ganoong assumption pero nasisiguro ko noong narinig lang niya ang totoong kuwento mula sa iba't nabigyan ng maling interpretation. Pero ang makilala niya ako bilang kasama sa entourage ni Madame, inassume kong kararating lang niya nang matapos ang makasaysayang duwelong iyon. Lalo lang akong naawa sa batang babae dahil doon, siya pa ang nag-sorry para sa kuya niyang tungaw. Kung alam lang niya noon ang totoo...

Ah, ito na ang medyo exciting na bahagi. "Pasok ka muna," yaya niya. "Tatawagin ko si Kuya-"

"Ah, 'wag na," salag ko. "Hindi naman ako magtatagal, eh-"

"Deh, I insist. Tsaka malamig sa labas ngayon. Ano'ng gusto mo, coffee or tea?"

Iba talaga siya. Minsan nagduda pa ako kung magkapatid nga sila. Pero madalas hindi nangyayari to tumutugma sa realidad ang inaasahan mo. Kaya para hindi naman masayang ang kabutihan niya sa akin, nakituloy na rin ako. Maluwang, malinis at maaliwalas ang loob, obvious na galing pang ibang bansa ang chandelier nila sa sala, pero feel at home talaga di tulad sa apartment ni Madame na umaaliwalas lang 'pag naroon ako. Kulang na lang mainit na tsaa, solb na ang sugod-bahay sa kalagitnaan ng gabi. At ganoon na lang ang dasal ko na sana hindi sirain ng pekeng Apollong iyon ang gabi ko.

**-0-**

"Ba't mo siya pinapasok dito!"

"Huwag mo nang ipairal ang pride mo, Kuya. Humingi ka ng sorry-"

"Hindi 'yon ang inaaalala ko, eh. Baka isipin ni Mama nagpapapasok tayo dito ng hindi natin kilala-"

"Pero kung pababayaan ko lang siya sa labas, baka siya sipunin. Ang bastos naman kung hindi man lang natin siya papapasukin-"

"Oo na, oo na. Sabi mo saglit lang siya't me kailangan sa akin..."

"Makipag-ayos ka na kasi. Malaking tao ang binangga mo. Ikaw din ang mahihirapan pag hindi ka nakipag-ayos..."

Dinig ko ang sagutan nila habang bumababa. Obvious na ayaw akong kausapin ng pekeng Apollo, pero obvious ding under siya ng kapatid niyang babae't wala siyang magawa. Revelation, kung tutuusin, na ang isang tigasing boksingero sa school ay may itinatago palang kalansay sa loob ng aparador niya. Nagkunwari akong walang narinig sa pagdating nila. Pero pagsilip ko, hindi ko naiwasang mapasipol nang bumaba na ang pekeng Apollo. Ibang-iba sa nakita ko nang umagang iyon, parang ibang tao ang dumating. Lalo na nang lapitan niya ako.

"D-di ba," nakilala niya ako, "ikaw 'yung kasama ng kalaban ko kanina?"

"Ako nga," pakilala ko. "Fran, at your service."

"Ryohei Sasagawa," nakipagkamay sa akin.

Ayoko mang aminin, tama na naman si Madame. Nakakapag-iba ng tao ang sense of fashion. Para kang nag-transform at gumanda o gumuwapo sa suot mong ibang-iba sa madalas na nakikita ng ibang tao sa 'yo. Cinderella effect? Puwede. Pero IMHO, mas appropriate na tawagin iyong 'ugly duckling effect' dahil sa kaso ng pekeng Apollo—este Ryohei. Nakakagulat kasi para sa isang mukhang average campus jock na tulad niya na babagay sa kanya ang kahit anong trip niyang isuot. Tulad na lang nung gabing iyon: prim and proper ang loko sa suot niyang white polo, navy blue striped cardigan pullover and off-white jeans. Wala 'yung usual na benda ng boksingero sa mga braso, dyahe naman 'yon sa getup niyang kala mo kung sinong Atenista. Anak naman ng pitumput't pitong puting pating, maganda siyang magdala ng damit. Olats ako.

Kung ito ang sinasabi ni Madame na nakita niya sa kanya ang aurang wala sa halos 1,000 nangarap maging model niya, kabilang na doon ang Hari ng Hangin, no comment muna ako diyan.

**-0-**

Pinaupo ako't hinandaan ako ng kapatid niya ng langit-sa-bangong Japanese Tea. Pagkaalis niya, saka lang nagslita 'yung pe—uh...este, Ryohei pala. Ewan. Parang hinintay pa niya noong umalis ang kapatid niya bago siya magbukas ng bibig na para bang napakaselan ng pag-uusapan namin. Pero ano ba'ng maselan sa isyu ng modeling industry?

"Pa'no mo nga pala nalaman kung saan ako nakatira?" tanong niya bigla.

"Ganun talaga pag marami kang puwedeng pagkunan ng impormasyon tungkol sa target mo," sagot ko. "Pero hindi na 'yon importante. Aware ka naman kung bakit ako nandito, di ba?"

"T-teka," napalunok,"nanalo ako, di ba? Siya mismo ang nag-set ng mga kundisyon. Isa pa, wala pa ako sa tamang edad para makulong-!"

"Chillax lang, tsong. Walang balak na ganu'n si Madame. Ang totoo niyan, hindi niya alam na nandito ako-"

"HA! Eh ba't ka nandito!"

Uminom muna ako ng tsaa. "Para siyempre ialok sa 'yo ang gustong-gustong ialok sa iyo ni Madame."

Sumeryoso bigla ang mukha niya. "Nakuha n'yo na ang sagot ko sa laban, di ba? Wala akong intensyong saktan ang damdamin ng boss mo, pero hindi ako ipinanganak para maging isang modelo. Me mga pangarap din ako sa buhay. Sorry, pero," sabay tayo, "kahit sabihin pa niyang nasa akin ang kung kung anumang hinahanap niya sa isang modelo, hindi pa rin 'yon sapat para makumbinsi niya ako. Goodnight..."

Tulad nga ng inaasahan sa taong halos ipinanganak na sa loob ng boxing ring. Naawa tuloy ako sa kanya. Hindi pa niya siguro nasusubukan ang mga bagay na wala sa linya niya, sa takot na rin niya na ito pa ang hihila sa kanya pababa. Sa totoo lang, hindi mo 'yon masasabi hangga't hindi mo pa nasusubukan. Iyon sana ang gusto kong sabihin sa kanya kung hindi lang siya nag-walkout agad. Hindi pa nga noon nagiging model, me attitude problem na...

Iyon na mismo ang cue ko para gamitin ang aking trumpcard.

"So," sabi ko, "hindi pa rin ba sapat kahit na...

si Kurenai Picart pa ang makakapartner mo dapat sa launching next month?"

Nagmatigas pa rin. "Kahit si Kurenai Picart pa-"

Paakyat na siya noon nang bigla siyang napatigil. Nagsisimula na noong umikot ang plano ko, pero tuloy pa rin ang acting kong pam-FAMAS.

"Uh...K-Kurenai ba kamo?" tanong niya.

"Oo," sagot ko. "Bakit?"

"Sabi mo," lumapit, "s-si Kurenai Picart dapat ang...makakapartner ko sa launching...k-kung tinanggap ko lang ang alok ng boss mo...?"

"Oo," tumayo ako. "Pero since tumanggi ka pa rin, wala na nga kaming magagawa. Alam mo, kung ako ang tatanungin, di ko pa rin ma-gets kung bakit ikaw pa ang napili ni Madame sa lahat ng puwede niyang piliin (kahit na medyo gets ko na). Sinasabi ko sa 'yo, manghihinayang ka ng husto sa desisyon mong iyan. Sige, nice meeting you na lang..."

Sabay intentional walkout. Sinadya ko 'yon dahil alam kong pinipigilan na niya ako noon dahil lang pangalang binanggit ko—Kurenai Picart. Sino ba'ng hindi magkaka-crush sa half-Japanese, half-French Multimedia Frauline? May bago din siyang pelikula noon na shinu-shoot pa. Pumayag siyang mag-model dahil idol na idol niya si Madame. Tiyak tiba-tiba na naman siya sa mga TV guestings, commercials, movie project at kung anu-ano pa. Walang ayaw na makapareha siya. At kahit sa isang solid boxing freak tulad ni Ryohei Sasagawa, tiyak ang pagkakahulog niya sa patibong ko—sort of. Ang ibig kong sabihin, alam kong kursonada din niya si Kurenai Picart.

Gaya nga ng inaasahan kong mangyari. "SANDALEH!"

Natigilan ako. Tulad ng plinano.

Pero kung kinagat man o hindi ng pekeng Apollong iyon ang offer ko, isisikreto ko na lang sa 'yo. Tutal naman hahantong din naman iyon sa happy ending, isang ending na hindi inaasahan ni Madame. Palibhasa, sa sobrang asa niya na mapapaikot niya ang isang campus jock sa isang pitik lang niya, hindi na niya inisip ang iba pang maliliit pero importanteng detalye, tulad na lang kung papaano binabago kahit ang pangalan ni Kurenai Picart ang puso ng tao. O sino na ngayon sa amin ang mas me utak?

Pero pagdating sa fashion sense, nang makilala ko si Ryohei Sasagawa nang gabing iyon, aminado akong talo ako kay Madame. At least kahit silip lang, naunawaan ko rin kung bakit siya pa, na wala sa listahan ng mga gustong maging mukha noon ng Sunny Rush Collection, at basta na lang pinili. Pero tiyak kong hindi pa iyon ang dahilan, at nakita ko pa ang iba pang dahilan sa paglipas ng panahon. Naisip ko pa noon, kung tutuusin, may potential siya, eh. Huwag lang siyang matulad sa Hari ng Hanging iyon.

(**NOTA BENE: **Sorry for butchering or canon, LOL-WAIT, this in an Alternative Universe fic, right? Sort of. Anyway, **WANTED: TRANSLATORS. **If you're a Filipino who can translate these into English, please notify me and I'll be happy to accept it. Of course, it will have to be on my approval before I could publish them Maraming salamat!)


End file.
